Saving Grace
by Da Princes and Me's
Summary: Fitzgerald Grant was about to become the first President to divorce his wife and remain in office. Olivia Pope (whom he's never met) is dealing with her own demons. She is grieving for her fallen fiancee, trying to move on with her life. Neither realizes that they are godparents to Ella Beene. This chance encounter changes them and soon they become each others Saving Grace.
1. Car Issues and Christenings, Oh My!

"**Fitzgerald Grant was about to be the First President of the United States to file and divorce his wife while in office. He was shot almost a year ago, and realized that almost dying changes a man. He was done living a lie, being in a loveless marriage, and made the decision to take his own life in his hands finally. **

**Olivia (Who Fitz has NOT met yet) has been dealing with her own demons as well. She is dealing with the loss of her fiancée who was tragically killed in the last part of his tour in Afghanistan. She has been afraid to open her heart to anyone for over two years. **

**Neither realize that they are the godparents of Ella Margaret Novak Beene. They finally meet each other in the strangest of circumstances. This meeting ends up changing their lives. This changes them and they become to each other what they both need to heal…. their "Saving Grace."**

**/**

"**Saving Grace"**

**Chapter 1: Car Issues and Christenings…OH My!**

Fitz was on the way to his godchild's christening sitting comfortably in the back of his motorcade. As he sat there, being driven to the small church the christening was at, he thought back to all the changes that have happened to him over the last year.

Almost a year ago, on the way to his 50th birthday, he was shot three times. No one wants to get shot and it drastically changes a man. He got elected three years ago to the Presidency mainly because his friend and mentor Cyrus Beene believed in him. Cyrus always knew how to push him in the right direction to become a great man. But something told Fitz during his campaign that he was getting some outside help, even though Cyrus would never admit it.

Cyrus pushed him back then to get along better with Mellie, his soon to be ex-wife and First Lady. He was told to suck it up and they had to pretend to get along in order for them both to get into the White House. It obviously worked because he won the election. Even though he won the election, something was missing in his life. It wasn't until he was shot that he realized what is was, the life HE WANTED. Not one that was dictated to him!

Fitz always wanted a life with someone that would love him for him, not for his power. A woman that told him the truth without reservation, and believed in him no matter what he did. A woman that had brains, beauty, and a heart of gold. In time he just learned to live with the fact that "dream girl" did not exist. And Mellie was not her. Maybe she loved him, but she loved being First Lady more. After he was shot and survived he told her that he wanted a divorce. Cyrus of course was furious with him, but he eventually stood by his best friend and President.

Now almost a year later, as he road in his limo to his godchild's christening, he was almost free of a loveless marriage, and was still able to have the job he wanted. He was still the President of the United States and even though the American people didn't agree with his in his choice to divorce his wife while in office, eventually they started to come around. His approval ratings were starting to go up again and that was due to the fact that he was leading the nation not only with his heart but head. For once they agreed with each other. And his two children Karen and Jerry were around more and the American public loved seeing him doting on his kids being the great soon to be "single" dad.

/

As Fitz was riding in his car, he noticed that it began to slow down and come to a stop. He sat up some in the seat wondering what was going on. He figured they were not at the church as of yet, and was confused as to what was happening.

"Excuse me Tom, why have we stopped? We are not at the church yet are we?" Fitz asked his loyal Secret Service agent Tom. Tom Stanton was assigned to him when he first won the Republican Nomination. Tom had been by his side ever since.

"No Mr. President. It looks like there is a SUV ahead of us parked on the side of the road. Because we are not sure if the area is clear, we have to wait to pass by it." Tom told Fitz.

"Well is there anyone in it?" Fitz asked.

Tom radioed ahead and found out. "Yes sir, well kind of. There's this woman pacing circles around the SUV on her cell phone. From what the lead motorcycles are saying she is on her cell phone yelling at whomever is on the other end. I guess she noticed the police and other cars but kept right on yelling into her phone."

Fitz opened his door and stood up. He looked ahead of his protection detail and saw this beautiful woman, in extremely high heels, pacing in circles behind and around her SUV. As he watched her he could just make out her long and sexy legs. Her hair was black, long, and had long curls in it. He could just make out her voice, and from this distance he liked what he heard. He noticed her walk. It had power and a strut to it, like she was a woman on a mission. Also the more he watched her pace circles around her SUV, he kept noticing her hips. He was beginning to have a hard time focusing from way back here.

"Tom, go and make sure the area by her car is secure." Fitz said to him.

"Sir, are you sure you want to go up there?"

"Absolutely. Whomever she is, she needs some help. Tom can't you hear her screaming into her phone. Dang I am happy she is not yelling at me." Fitz said with a smile on his face.

"But Sir, Mr. Beene is expecting you any moment at the church."

"Well if Cyrus calls tell him a matter of national security came up and I had to take care of it before I got there. Now please go secure the area around her car so I can see if she would like any help."

"Yes Mr. President." Tom answered back to Fitz. The only thing Tom knew about being on POTUS detail that whatever President Grant wanted to do, he did. He served the President and this was well a strange circumstance.

/

Olivia had been driving her way to the church for her mentor and long time friend Cyrus Beene. Him and his husband have finally adopted a baby girl and she was on the way to the church for the Christening. Not only was she invited to go but she was the baby's godmother.

Since she had never been a god-parent before, she asked her mother to send the christening gown that she wore. Her mother of course loved the idea and mailed the beautiful antique dress to her. She had gotten everything she needed in the car early, and left in plenty of time just in case she got lost on the way. She even asked Cyrus who the baby's god-father was but Cyrus kept telling her it was surprise. She did not like surprises and was in no mood.

As she drove on her way to the church, she began to think back to how her life had changed so much over the last three years. She had met her fiancée, a marine, and they were going to get married after his last tour in Afghanistan. He had done three tours in the combat regions and after this last tour, he was going to get out so they could get married and be together.

Olivia loved him more than anything and on his second to last day in "theatre" he was sent on a mission to recover some intelligence on a Taliban Leader that had been hiding in the area. Once his unit got the area, they were attacked by an IED and unfortunately he was killed. The news of her fiancée's death was a crushing blow and now over two and a half years later, she still had not allowed herself to fully grieve and move on. She of course had her friends, family and something even more special but her heart was still broken.

As she got lost in her thoughts her car came to a screeching halt. It would not turn over and as she got out of the car she noticed to top it off she had a flat tire too. She was so mad, that that kicked the door and immediately called the garage that was supposed to have fixed it.

"What the HELL do you mean you fixed the problem," Olivia yelled into the phone, "if my problem is fixed then why am I stuck on the side of the road. You get a truck out to me right now with a rental car so I can get to my god-child's christening!"

The man on the phone said that he would do the best that he could but was not making any promises. As Olivia continue to pace in circles around her dead SUV she did not notice the rather large caravan of police and a limo behind her.

It was not until a few men in suits came up to her did she hang up her phone.

"Um, can I help you?" She asked the men in suits.

"Yes Ma'am, we need to make sure the area is secure. Is there anything in your car that we need to be aware of. Is there anyone else in the car with you Ma'am?"

Olivia looked at the man with a complete look of shock on her face. "Number one, who the heck are you? Two, and if you can't help me change a tire and get a tow-truck here to help me get to my god-child's christening then leave me alone and drive on past me!"

Fitz could hear her yelling at Tom and a huge smile came across his face. Wow this woman isn't afraid of anything.

"Christening Ma'am?" Tom asked her.

"Yes Christening. You know you take a baby to church. Put him or her in a nice white outfit and the priest bless' the baby with water on it's head. Wow for wearing an expensive suit, you ain't to bright are you son."

Tom was totally taken back and looked back at Fitz who had an even bigger smile.

"Ma'am I really need to check your car and the agents need to check the area." Tom said to her again.

"Sure, whatever blows your dress up." Tom looked at her like she had twelve head and checked the car. He looked inside, smiled, and went back to the limo.

Olivia bent down and attempted to take the tire off with the tire iron. She was struggling but continued to try to get it to turn the lug nuts. In her struggling she did not notice that someone else had been walking up to her now. She was so incredibly pissed off that she had no idea what was going on around her anymore. She kept swearing and cursing paying no mind at WHO was walking up to her.

She continued to struggle with the tire lug nuts when she heard this deep baritone voice.

"Excuse me Miss would you like some help?" This deep sexy voice said to her.

Not looking up at who was talking to her, but noticing the expensive shoes, and suit from where she was kneeling down, she answered the voice.

"No thank you I am fine. I would hate for you to dirty your expensive suit." She answered back quickly.

Fitz stood there over her, not moving away. "OH don't worry, me and my expensive suit can take a little dirt. Are you sure? I really don't mind." Whomever this woman was, he HAD to see her face.

Olivia got up, turned and walked away still NOT looking as to whom was talking to her still. "No really I am fine. Unless you're the President and can ban shady car mechanics from screwing up your car once but twice then I'll be fine."

Fitz watched her walk away and was immediately stunned by her beauty from just her back end. Wow I need her to turn around, he thought.

"The President, really?" Fitz paused. "I don't know, but I may know him. Really I don't mind lending a damsel in distress some help." Fitz had to get her to turn around and face him somehow. Whomever this woman was, he just had to see her face.

Now Olivia still not paying attention to who she was talking to got pissed. "Wow you don't take a hint. I am fine and you seriously don't know the Pres…" as she whipped herself around and froze in her spot.

"Holy SHIT!" She exclaimed making the man in front of her smile like he's never smiled before. There before her, stood Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, the President of the United States.

Almost unable to find her words, she said "I, um, Mr. President…I am so sorry. I am speechless."

Fitz walked up to her, putting his hand out for her give him the tire iron, still grinning from ear to ear.

"I beg to differ. Now will you let me help you now Miss…." Fitz said to her.

"Pope, Olivia Pope," was all she could answer handing him the tire iron.

/

**So my little Pumpkins, here is my newest bit of "deliciousness" for you all. I hope you like and it's only going to get better. So what do you think of OLITZ's unusual meeting. I know totally different and a little out there but I figured it would be an interesting way to start their relationship in this tale.**

**Oh there is no Defiance in this story. Fitz won the election fair and square. **

**I hope you all like and stick with it and me. To all my the gladiators that continue to follow me and my stories Thank you. And a special shout out to my PEACHES EVORIA…I hope you like because you encourage me to start this next saga. Luv ya girl!**

**Leave me Peace, Peaches and Pumpkins….**

**Me's**


	2. The Godparent's Saving Grace

**Okay my pumpkins…here is the next installment of "Saving Grace." It's got some cuteness in it. You will also discover a #GameChanger piece of info about our Livy. What is it? Will they discover that they are Ella's god-parents? Well my pumpkins…read on and find out? **

**Chapter 2: The Godparent's "Saving Grace."**

Olivia Pope was always a woman that spoke her mind not caring how she offended or ticked off along the way. She always jumped into situations with both feet in and her hair on fire. She dived into dangerous situations on her own not needing anyone, especially a man to save her in any way shape or form. She NEVER had a hard time focusing on the task at hand and was always able to find the right words for ANY situation. That was until today.

Today was the christening of her godchild Ella Beene. On the way there, her SUV broke down on the side of the road. Some gentleman in well manicured suits had the nerve to ask her to search her car. She told them to do whatever they needed to do, while still yelling at the garage who was supposed to fix her SUV the last two times.

As she struggled with the tire another voice came over to her. She did not look up who this was and said some witty comment about not wanting his suit to get dirty. She then thought back and told "this suit" that she did not want or need his help unless he was the President, jokingly, and he would punish a shady mechanic. When she finally whipped around and told him basically she didn't want his help and how COULD HE know the President. Holy crap was she SHOCKED to find out that IT WAS the President of the United States in front of her.

At first she just stood there dumbfounded totally unable to find her words. What are the chances that you break down on the side of the road, and it's the President of the United States that pulls up behind you. I mean SEROUSLY…WTF! Holy cow! Then you don't realize it's him because you're too pissed off and start ranting and raving in front of him like your having the worse case of PMS ever.

As she stood there staring at the Leader of the Free World, she could not get over how deliciously handsome and sexy he was. She admired his curly hair that was slicked back. She started having visions of her fingers running in his hair. He worse a well tailored dark blue suit, white dress shirt, and a tie to match. She noticed how the suit hanged off his body perfectly and made his shoulders look broader and strong. She started to wonder what those arms of his would look like being perched over her body or how they would feel wrapping around her body.

As she listened and watched him still unable to find her words, walk towards her, she loved the sound of his voice. His voice was sending shock waves through her entire body almost causing her four inch heels to become so hot, that they could have melted into the pavement. She was shocked that her legs didn't become weak, the closer he got to her.

They as he reached out his hand to take the tire iron from her, she FINALLY noticed his eyes. Holy mother of god and everything in between, this man had the most perfect eyes she had EVER gazed into ever (and that was saying something.) As she continued to look into them, she noticed their unusual grayish-blue color. Never had she seen eyes this utterly perfect before, nor a man this utterly perfect either. With eyes like that, he could probably have any woman he wanted, well once he was divorced. She had seen that all over the news that was about to be free man. That thought alone was making her gitty.

When she was finally able to put a few coherent words together to answer him, she felt like a complete ass-hat. She thought to herself, "_I just completely embarrassed myself in front of the President and god almighty he must think I'm a bumbling idiot."_

/

But as Fitz stood there taking her in, that is not what he thought at all. As he FINALLY got her to realize who he was, he thought back to a few minutes earlier as he watched her pace in circles around her dead SUV. The way her high heels made her legs look as they clicked and clacked on the road. He loved watching he walk and how her perfect hips moved. Her legs were the most soft, strong and incredibility sexy legs he has ever seen walk on this earth. And that was from a distance. Now that he was closer, he was more than right, her legs were utterly perfect. He didn't think he was a leg or hips kind of man, but this woman proved him wrong.

He noticed how the beautiful yellow chiffon dress she was wearing flowed with her has she walked and how it hug to her chest and sides. She looked like a beautiful yellow rose that should be in the rose garden at the White House that he could go and visit anytime he wanted to. This beautiful rose, would only be touched by him because it is to utterly perfect for anyone else.

As he walked closer to hear to get the tire iron, he could smell a hint of perfume that was causing a shock wave through is body. This intoxicating scent was causing his brain to misfire. He could feel his heartbeat increasing the closer he got to her, wondering if she was feeling the same.

He knew he was coming across as the confident Leader of the Free world, but inside, underneath his well tailored suit, he was a nervous wreck. He had just met this woman, and now being this close to her, listening to her talk to him, facing him, he was lost in another world. He found himself wanting to listen to her voice forever. He wanted her to talk to him for as long as possible not wanting her to ever stop. How can a voice, sounding like an angel and bore down into the window of one's soul so quickly?

Then his mind began to race thinking, _"I wonder how wonderful it would be for her to call me by my name, not Mr. President." _ Granted when she said "Mr. President" to him, it was the sweetest sound in the world. But to have her call him by his first name, now that would sound like a prayer coming off her lips. It would be saving him from all his life's mistakes. If HE was destined to be "The President," then it was destiny today that brought him to her.

As he walked closer to her he noticed her eyes and face. Her facial features were soft and her skin looked like fine porceline that should be placed ever so gently in the dish room of the White House. He imagined how soft her skin must feel and how utterly perfect she truly looked. As he gazed into her eyes, her beautiful doe eyes, he got lost. At this point he was lucky to find his words. He was the President and of course he had a way with words, but right now he would give anything to have a speech writer to help him find the most perfect words to tell this woman how she is changing him. Changing him to be a man she would vote for and so much more.

With the one look she had FINALLY given him, realizing who he was, she just turned his world on its axis, making it stop, turn upside down, and start all over again. How can one woman have this kind of power over him so quickly? He never believed that SHE existed and now to find her, the most perfect woman he had ever laid eyes on, to be honest he was a little unsure what to do.

He could speak his mind in the situation room and address the country at a press conference and deliver the State of the Union, but HOW COME he had know idea what to say right now?

Fitz finally got up the courage to say something/anything to her that would make sense. He asked her for the tire iron so he could help her change her tire, hoping that she would tell him her name. She was healing all the hurt, anger, and pain he had gone through over the last three years of his Presidency, maybe more. When this beautiful creature finally said "Olivia Pope" he knew that she had not only stolen his heart, but captured his mind and soul in every possible.

/

As Olivia placed the tire iron in his hand, their hands touched briefly sending an immediate shock way through both their bodies. She finally got up the courage to say something else to him….

"Mr. President, I am SO SORRY. Wait YOU are going to change my flat tire. Seriously?" She asked him.

"What Miss Pope, you think because I am the President, that I cannot change a tire?"

"Well if the expensive suit, and shoes fit. Plus I would hate for you to get oil or grease underneath those well manicured nails of yours." Olivia said back to The President.

"Wow, you really don't pull any punches do you Miss Pope."

"Nope, not one bit. I SO wish I had a camera right now. The press would eat this up. I can see the headlines…. '_President Grant comes to aid of mystery woman. _ _Look Ladies he CAN change a tire._' How sweet."

Fitz just stood there totally in awe, and speechless. He wondered "_Who is the beautiful, well spoken, blatantly honest woman!_"

He leaned against the car, letting his mind and heart start to race. She had this smile on her face that was melting his heart and making it go faster all at the same time. He then thought about his next words…

"Okay Miss Pope, if I can change this tire ALL BY MYSELF, without dirtying my suit and ruining my nails," he paused, grinning from ear to ear, "then please let me give you a ride to where you need to go?"

"Seriously?" Olivia asked the President.

"Seriously. Do we have a deal?" Fitz asked her, putting out his hand for her to shake it.

"You're on." Olivia took his hand and as soon as their skin touched, her heart just about froze in her chest. This simple gesture, sent quivers down to her toes, and she could barely breathe. She didn't expect his touch to do this to her. For that matter neither did he.

Fitz got took off his jacket, rolled up his sleeves, and was able to get the lug nuts off and change her tire with ease. Olivia leaned against the car watching him, noticing ever so often that he would glance over and "admire" her legs. She knew he was trying for her not to notice but every time he looked away from the tire, he glanced at her legs, a sexy smirk came across his face.

She watched him thinking _"There is NO WAY he is checking my legs out. No way!" _If she moved them, his eyes would shift from the tire to her legs, making her blush.

Fitz finished focusing on the task on hand. After he was finished, he stood up, and leaned against the car looking at her. "Well, how did I do?"

"Great. Now let's hope I can drive on it and have it not fall off." She said to him.

"Trust me, the tire isn't going anywhere Miss Pope. Now let's see what else isn't working on your SUV." Fitz told her.

She watched him walk over to the front of the car and check the engine. She went inside the car and it would not turn over. Fitz eventually told her that it was probably the alternator or the car battery, or both. He looked over at Tom and Tom grabbed out his phone and made some calls.

"Miss Pope, someone will be here within the hour to get your car, and it will be repaired." Fitz told her.

Olivia unsure what to say to him next finally said, "Thank you Mr. President. I didn't mean to, um, yell at you the way that I did." Olivia said to him.

"Oh Miss Pope, I understand. When your car breaks down, and you thought you had it fixed, I would be a little upset too. So where are you headed, if you don't mind me asking." Fitz said to her as he began to walk back to get his suit jacket.

"I am on the way to my god-daughter's christening. It's at the church just up the road here." Olivia said to Fitz. She noticed when he said this, he stopped and turned back at her.

"Really? I am on the way to a christening too. I am supposed to be the god-father. It's my Chief of Staff's daughter."

"Cyrus Beene's daughter?" She asked him. "Wait what is your god-child's name, Mr. President?" Olivia asked him, thinking there is NO WAY they are going to the same place, for the same christening.

Fitz looked at her, with a puzzling look. "Ella Mar…" he stopped when she answered him…

"Margaret Novak Beene." Olivia finished for him. "Oh my god, you're Ella's god-father. Holy cow!"

"Whoa…You're her god-mother! Wow, I, um, well," Fitz all of sudden didn't know what to say. He just stood there with his hands in his pockets. Now this was strange.

Olivia let out a giggle, startling him. "Wow, no wonder why you have speech writers."

"Why do you say that?" Fitz asked her.

"Well for being a politician, and the President, you seen to have the tendency to have major brain meltdowns."

Fitz giggled and so did the agents around him. He looked at them and they turned away.

"You wound me Miss Pope. But it's a pleasure to FINALLY meet Ella's god-mother. Cyrus has been talking about you for months. I just never knew your name till now."

"Well the old man, told me NOTHING as to who the god-father was going to be. He said he wanted to surprise me. Urgh…when I see him…I am going to make him go out in back of the church and pick a switch!"

Now the agents in the back, out right laughed. Fitz looked at her confused and laughed.

"Okay not to sound stupid, but what the heck is a switch Miss Pope."

"Oh let me guess, you ain't from the south are you Mr. President? That's right you're a California boy."

Fitz wasn't sure if she was flirting with him or teasing him. "Yes Miss Pope, I am from California, but please enlighten me."

"Well a "switch" is basically something the parents use in south to discipline their children. When a child acts out, back talks, or is disrespectful to their parents, the mom or dad will send them outside to pick the biggest piece of wood they can carry. Once the child returns with the wood in hand, the parents use it to pop them on the behind. 'Hence picking a switch.' And if it's not big enough, the parent goes out and chooses."

Fitz just stood there. "Oh. You don't sound like you are from the south Miss Pope?"

"No Sir I am not but I have relatives that are. Trust me I had my share of "picking a switch" growing up."

"I don't doubt that." Fitz smiled at her testing her response.

"Hey, don't make me have you get one. Or would one of your agents have to do it for you?"

Fitz heard the agents behind him make a snicker. He turned around and said "Something funny gentlemen?"

"No Sir." Tom and the other agents turned around and tried their best not to laugh out loud.

Olivia looked at him and said, "Oh come now Mr. President. Give your agents a break, I am sure that they need to unwind too after babysitting you all day. It's okay gentlemen let out your giggles. I won't let the President fire you." She said looking at Fitz who just stood there.

"Well Miss Pope. Now that you've embarrassed me at least twice, teased me in front of the Secret Service, and made every one of my agents crack a smile, can I give you a lift to the church?" Fitz asked her.

"I did say if you could change my tire and not get dirty so you win, but there's one thing. Do you have room in your vehicle for some precious cargo?"

Fitz thought about that question. She was the precious cargo but what else could it be? Before he would ask her, he heard a tapping sound on the window to her SUV.

"Sure, there is plenty of room in there Miss Pope. What do you have?"

"Well," Olivia turned away and walked over to the car and opened the door. He heard her whisper something.

When she emerged from the car, he saw a pink blanket. At the top of the blanket he saw light brown curly hair in two pony tails with pink ribbons. Sticking out from the bottom where two little feet in a pair of white dress shoes and "ruffled" socks.

Fitz watched Olivia in awe, grace the top of the head that the pony tails where attached too with a sweet kiss. Then he heard her say… "Pumpkin, there's someone I want you to meet." Fitz watched as she moved the blanket off the pony tails and turned to face him. In her arms he saw a little girl, with light brown eyes, honey colored skin, and a smile that melted his heart and took away more of the pain of the last year away. The little girl had her head nuzzled on Olivia's neck, watching her intently.

The little girl finally looked over at Fitz and smiled at him. Olivia then said to him, "Mr. President this is my daughter, Emmalynn Grace Pope."

Fitz was so surprised that he was left utterly speechless. All he could do was look at this beautiful child snuggling in her mother's embrace. She was as striking as her mother.

Emmalynn Grace Pope was her mother's "Saving Grace" every day since the day she was born. But that day little did she know that she just became President Fitzgerald Grant's as well. ;-)

/

**Holy Mother of God! So my little pumpkins, what do you think of this #GameChanger? So yes Olivia is a single mom of a beautiful little girl name Emmalynn Grace, hence the story's title "Saving Grace." More details on "Emmy" will be in the next chapter. I won't tell you much more but kept reading and all will be revealed. **

**So do you think Fitz can win over Olivia's daughter? Has he won Olivia's heart already? Do think they've realized their connection already? How will "Emmalynn" change their relationship? And of course their god-parents to Ella, which adds a nice dynamic to things now too. **

**Can't you just see "Fitz"..TG playing "Barbie Dolls" and "My Little Pony." Major SWOONING here. I am melting just thinking about it. Or dress up with a Princess crown on his head. All the ideas are flowing to me now…;-)**

**Thanks for all your support and leave me comments cuz they make me smile. ;-)**

**And as always Peace, Peaches and Pumpkins….Me's**


	3. Pink Blanket, Pink Roses, & Prince POTUS

**Hello my Pumpkins in my pumpkin patch. Here in my next chapter in this story. It has a lot of beyond adorable Fitz and Emmy moments. And of course some off the hook ANGST and CHEMISTRY going on for Fitz and Liv. Let me know what you think…and enjoy! ;-)**

**/**

Chapter 3: A Pink Blanket, Pink Roses, and "Prince" POTUS…Oh MY!

There comes a moments in one's life Fitz thought were a person has a moment of clarity. A moment that changes their life forever. All of a sudden you see and feel things that you didn't think were possible. So far that has happened to him a total of four times. The first was when his son Jerry was born. Jerry looked so much like Fitz, that he was a "mini-me." He had his personality, hair and of course those piercing blue eyes. He was 15 and Fitz was dreading when he started dating.

His next moment of clarity was when Karen, now 13, was born. The doctor placed her into his arms and he was done. He knew in that instant he would be polishing his gun collection, and not allowing her to date till she was 30. If she did date she would have to be home before dark. Karen was his baby girl and having her made him realize even more how truly lucky he was to have them. They made his loveless marriage to their mother worth it.

Thirdly was the assignation attempt on his life. That event changed him. Almost dying woke him up out of a nightmare. A nightmare of a loveless political marriage to a woman, who yes gave him two wonderful children, but did not love at all. Fitz was so tired of their fighting, yelling and screaming. Getting shot, and surviving gave him the biggest wake up call. He wanted "more." But he had no idea "more" was until today.

Today his only god-child Ella was getting baptized and he was her god-father. But this wasn't his four moment of clarity. That or shall we say "she" was that wake up call he had been searching for his entire life. Now standing before him, after he changed her tire, and she embarrassed him in front of the Secret Service, was his fourth moment of clarity. He was feeling things for her that he didn't think existed. He didn't think she existed until this moment.

Fitz of course had seen beautiful woman before, but Olivia Pope was exquisite. From the tippy top to her hair, to her sexy legs in high heels. He was totally baffled by her and wondered to himself "Where the heck has Cyrus been keeping her?" Olivia was everything he could possible want in one person. A person that he didn't think was even a possibility till this very moment.

Her honesty, and her ability to read his mind like an open book blew him away. Yes she was afraid of him at first, but once her initial shock wore off, her commanding presence, totally floored him. It seemed that she was not afraid to speak her mind not matter the situation or the circumstances. Most people would be afraid to tell off the secret service and the President, but Olivia, just took it in stride. "Wow," Fitz thought.

As he stood before her, he was seeing life for the first time. Everything he dreamed about was before his piercing Grant eyes. What surprised him even more, was when their eyes met, and their hands touched, he immediately felt this connection to her. How is that possible? He had just met her and already he "knew" that he had known her all his life. She was he had been looking for to make his life complete.

When he thought she could not render him speechless any further, she reached into her car and grabbed this "pink blanket." This "pink blanket" with the pony tails and pink ribbons in her hair was her daughter. Emmalynn Grace Pope was his surprise moment of clarity and along with her mother, were healing the wounds of his loveless marriage. Not only that but a hard but good three years as President, and of course the attempt on his life. How can two people do all this for someone in an instant?

He kept looking at Emmalynn, who continued to watch him. Her honey colored brown eyes were locked onto his blue eyes, not looking away. Young children don't tend to lock eyes with adults but this little girls eyes were hooked onto his. He would have found it strange, but this was calming him. She was studying him. She was trying to figure him out, a trait she inherited from Olivia, Fitz figured. She must of be close to three years old, and was wondering how come they hadn't visited Cyrus at the White House yet.

Olivia finally spoke, "Emmalynn can you say HI to President Grant?"

Fitz continued to stand there, waiting watching, and wondering what was going to happen next. His heart was pounding in his chest so hard. He was hoping that Emmalynn was going to like him. He was already so taken with her and Olivia already.

Fitz decided to break the ice. "Hi Emmalynn."

"HI," Emmalynn replied, in the sweetest and shyest girl voice he ever heard. He thought Olivia voice tugged at his heart. Her daughter's voice, did the same times ten. That one word "HI" just became his favorite word.

Emmalynn then whispered in Olivia's ear. "Mr. President, Emmy would like to come closer. She has a thing for faces and she would like to touch your face. That's how she knows if you're a good person or not. If that is okay with you that is?"

Fitz crunched his eyebrows but went along with it. He walked up to Olivia and Emmalynn. He stopped close enough so that the little girl could reach out and touch him. She reached out of her blanket, and placed both hands on his face. She caressed his forehead, cheeks, nose, and chin. This adorable gesture, caused Fitz melt on the spot and get goose bumps. If her mother did this, he would just be "done" right then and there.

Emmalynn scrunched her eyes at Fitz again and said, "He good Mummy. Me thinks he okay." She said this leaving one hand on his cheek. She smiled at him again and said, "Hi Ressie Ant," taking her hand down. (_President Grant is a mouth full for a three year old to say_.)

Fitz replied, finally shaking her hand, "Nice to meet you Emmalynn. You can call me Fitz, if it's okay with your mom," looking at Olivia with a sexy smile.

Emmalynn looked at Olivia and waited for approval. Olivia nodded and she replied, "Fiz," causing both The Leader of the free world, the secret service who heard her, and Olivia to laugh. Her daughter cuddled back up to her mom and became shy again.

Fitz then motioned to Tom to come over and grab something out of the motorcade for him. Tom agreed and brought the car seat with him as he walked back to the car. Fitz walked away briefly, leaving Olivia and Emmalynn watching. Olivia said to her daughter, "I wonder what they're up to Pumpkin. That man that has your car seat is going to put it in the President's car okay? We're riding with President Grant to see Ella, Poppa Cyrus and Uncle James. President Grant is Ella's godfather. Pretty cool huh?"

"O-tay," said Emmalynn.

Olivia decided to put Emmalynn down and fix her socks and hair while they waited for Fitz to walk back in their direction. Olivia was so pre-occupied with her daughter that she did not pay attention to the fact that Fitz was on his way back to her already. Fitz got down to Emmalynn's eye level. Olivia finally realized he was kneeling before them.

Her eyes grew wide when she saw what he had in his hand. Despite how much she wanted to fight the smile, she could not stop it from emerging onto her lips. Kneeling before them was the President of the United States, with TWO PINK ROSES in his hand.

"Two beautiful roses, for two beautiful ladies. But I think you, Emmalynn and your mom are much prettier than these roses." Fitz said looking right at Olivia, causing her heart to skip a beat.

She gulped. "Thank you Mr. President," was all Olivia could muster.

"Tank you, Fiz" said Emmalynn.

"You're welcome Emmalynn and it's my pleasure, Miss Pope. Oh by the way it's Fitz. We are Ella's god-parents. I think you can call me by my first name, don't you?"

"Um, that would be inappropriate. I just met you and you ARE the President."

"Yes but I did change your tire, and you told off my detail. Plus we're god-parents together, and I gave you roses. Please," he begged this time, "say my name. Call me Fitz." He had this smile that was making Olivia's brain short circuit.

"I'll think about it," was all she could say, looking back to Emmalynn. "Where did you get these roses anyway?"

"I had 6 of them in the car, for Ella. I decided why not share them with you both. If, that is okay?"

"Yes, it's…it's sweet. Thank you for your kindness." Olivia said, looking away from him now to Emmalynn.

"Like I said, you're very welcome. So before Cyrus has a heart attack, let's get going. After you ladies." Fitz motioned for them to walk towards his car.

Olivia began to scoop up Emmalynn when she heard her ask, "Fiz carry pease, Mummy?"

She was so shocked that she just looked at her daughter. Fitz was a little surprised too. "Well pumpkin, it's up to, F—" she stopped herself before she could say his first name, "President Grant. If he doesn't mind, it's okay with me."

Fitz was bummed out. He was hoping she was going to say but she caught herself beforehand. He put his arms out, Emmalynn walked over to him and he picked her up. She was light as a feather. As she held her in his arms, Fitz noticed how she was watching him.

"He nice eyes Mummy?" Emmalynn said.

She couldn't answer her daughter's, especially with the Leader of the free world holding her daughter in his arms. Olivia nodded yes, and quickly grabbed her daughter's things and walked to his car, feeling extremely flushed.

The truth was that President Grant had the most perfect eyes she had ever seen on a man before. When he looked upon her, she lost the ability to talk, think, move, and form coherent thoughts. This had never happened before. Those eyes, his eyes where like a needle boring a whole into her heart. But at the same time, they were healing an ache that she thought was getting better.

And, Emmalynn hardly ever took to strangers, but she immediately took to the President of the United States. Olivia figured it had something to do with the roses he just gave to them, but it was more than that. She listened as the Leader of the Free World, walked holding Emmalynn. He started to tell her things about his motorcade, and all the neat things inside.

Her daughter's face lit up, and she asked him, "You have a TV?"

"Yes Emmalynn, I do?" Fitz answered her, as they reached the car.

"Yay. Sophia Mummy. Sophia!" Emmalynn said looking at her Mom.

"Um, what is Sophia?" Fitz asked Olivia as the agents opened the doors.

Olivia walked over to him. She was trying not to laugh, but it was hard.

"Mr. President. 'Sophia' is a show on Disney Junior. It's one of her favorites. It's 'Sophia the First.' Sophia is a princess, because her mom married the King. She's trying to figure out how to fit into her new royal life. I thought being the Leader of the Free World, you would watch it for some pointers," as she reached for her daughter. Fitz placed her in her mother's arms. They touched briefly in the exchange.

Fitz stood in front of Olivia, leaning on the car, "Miss Pope, do you think I need lessons on how to win a ladies heart? I would think that after the roses, I am doing pretty good." He was flirting with her now and both knew it.

"_Whoa, did he really just say that!" _The only thing Olivia could say was, "I have no words."

Fitz opened the door for her, before stepping onto his side of the car. Both got into the motorcade, and he heard both of them, gasp for air. He watched Olivia place Emmalynn in her seat and place her diaper bag next to her daughter. She gave her the pink blanket, and her stuffed pink Elephant from the bag. Fitz was hoping that Olivia was going to sit next to him but, she sat next to Emmalynn.

Emmalynn watched him and said to her, "Mummy me good. Sit with Fiz. He don't bite."

Olivia was trying to hold in a laugh but before she could stop it from happening, it came out. Fitz was laughing too.

"Emmalynn, you're right Pumpkin. President Grant doesn't bite." She got up and moved over to sit next to Fitz, who could not keep from smiling. "Is that better sweetie?"

"Yes Ma'am. See Mummy, nice Fiz. Right?"

"Yes Emmy, President Grant is nice," looking over at Fitz, then to her daughter.

The car started to move and Olivia and Fitz really didn't say too much to the other. Olivia felt extremely awkward sitting next to the President of the United States. There were maybe 6 inches separating them. If she slid her hand down, and he did the same, they would be touching. She noticed out the corner of her eyes that he would watch her, and when she noticed, he'd look away. Her hands where in her lap, very twitchy. She had them folded together and they were sweaty.

She casually looked over and down at his hands, and noticed his LEFT. He no longer wore his wedding band. So she thought, he was already the "most eligible bachelor" in the world, or on his way to become one. Fitz noticed that she was not wearing a ring either. It made his heart beat faster and his hands sweaty. He wanted to grab a hold her hand and place a kiss on it. He wondered how someone some beyond gorgeous could not be married, engaged, or attached to someone. Well he hoped she wasn't seeing anyone at least.

As the car continued to the church, Olivia smelled his cologne. It had a woodsy, musky, with a hint of a spice she couldn't place. The more it tickled her nose, the more it was having an effect on her body. With each intake of breath into her lungs, the more she smelled "him." Whatever this cologne was, it was enhancing his appeal to her, causing her heart to flutter, among other places.

"So," Fitz asked her attempting to ease the tension, "how old is Emmalynn?"

"Me, going to be three," the little girl said. Fitz turned to her and smiled.

"Yes Emmy, you are going to be three. Next month in fact." Olivia said.

"Wow! When is her birthday?" Fitz asked.

"Emmy, pumpkin, do you want to tell him, or me?"

"Me pease. October 15th."

"Almost Halloween," Fitz said. "Cool Beans."

Olivia sat there listening to her daughter talk to the Leader of the Free World. Emmalynn has always been somewhat shy, but it must be "something special" for her to willingly not only talk to the President but for her to ask him to hold her to. She didn't usually bond to anyone she did not know immediately, but there was something about the President that Olivia sensed, Emmalynn REALLY liked.

Olivia then realized that he said 'cool beans.'

"Cool Beans, Mr. President. Seriously?"

"And what is wrong with _Cool Beans _Miss Pope?" Fitz asked her.

"Nothing, it just doesn't sound very presidential that's all. You should use it in your next press conference."

"I may just do that Miss Pope." Fitz gave her a sexy smirk now.

"So do you like being the President?"

"It definitely has it perks." Fitz said to her.

"Oh really, and they would be?"

"Well I have a nice house, pretty cool cars, an airplane, and helicopter." Fitz said as he faced her.

Olivia shook her head and tried not to laugh. "Oh it that all, Mr. President."

When 'Mr. President' came out of her mouth this time, he noticed that her voiced changed. It dipped down and got a whole lot sexier. He adjusted himself in the seat, which Olivia noticed. That voice intonation, totally turned him on. It caused every muscle in his entire body to relax for the first time in months. He had not felt this comfortable around anyone in such a long time.

But, she was making him extremely nervous in ways too. This was something he has not felt around a woman in so long. This car ride was feeling like a first date. He sat there taking in her smile, nervousness, her dress, and figure. But it was her facial features that struck him.

Her facial features with high cheek bones, sporting pink blush that matched the roses he gave her and Emmalynn. He loved how her hair glowed in the sun, while they were outside, and even shined now in the car. He noticed how soft her skin looked. Granted they've grazed each other briefly, but to just touch her in every way possible he imagined, would be something he would never tire of.

Then it was her eyes. Her beautiful dark, brown eyes, that immediately pulled him to her. IT was like they were a black hole, luring him closer and closer. The closer he became to her, the more he found he could not pull away. Her eyes were like a magnet and he could get lost looking into them. These eyes of her's, were enchanting, and beautiful.

Trying to think of something to say next, "But Miss Pope, pulling over to help a damsel in distress and not getting my suit dirty, or nails it the best part of being President."

Without realizing she was going to do it, she nudged him. "Oh my, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to do that. It just…well happened." She bit her bottom lip.

"It's okay Miss Pope. I can take it. I won't break." Fitz said trying to ease her mind, noticing the lip bite too. She was just a nervous as he was.

He was thinking of what else to say to her, but her phone rang.

"What?" Olivia said, causing Fitz to snicker.

"Oh hey Cy, yes I'm on the way. My car is being picked up and I have a ride. I'll see you when we get there. Oh you'll be outside, okay."

Then Fitz's phone rang. "Yes Cyrus," Olivia held in a laugh, "no everything is fine. I'm a couple minutes out. I had a situation I had to attend too on the way. It's fine, it's nothing you need to worry about. See you soon. Oh you'll be outside, okay."

Fitz and Olivia just looked at each other. And at the same time they both said "Cyrus is going to be outside," causing both to laugh, as his car pulled up to the church.

"He is going to have a major 'King of Me' moment." Fitz said to Olivia, causing her to giggle again.

/

"**PRINCE POTUS"**

The presidential motorcade pulled up to the church and both Olivia and Fitz looked at each other for a minute trying to take in each other before exiting the car. Fitz wanted to say something else to her, but instead he just looked at her, and her him.

"Mummy, Poppa Cy!" Emmalynn said again. "We see him now."

"Yes Emmy we can see him now. I'll come over and undue your car seat." As Olivia went over to her, Olivia's shoe came off and when Fitz was let out of the car, he accidently knocked it out with him. He saw that he did so, and picked it up.

Once Emmalynn was ready to go, Olivia started to look for her shoe. She saw Fitz walk around to her side of the car, that was facing the church. Cyrus was standing there watching still wondering what was going on. Karen and Jerry were already inside waiting for them. They rode on ahead with Cyrus and James to help out with Ella.

"Emmy, pumpkin, have you seen my shoe? It came off and I can't find it." She was looking everywhere in the car and it just wasn't there.

Her door opened and as she began to place her feet out of the car, her eyes grew wide. There before her, the President of the United States began to kneel on one knee. Her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't breathe. She bit her bottom lip and stared at him. This was probably the most romantic thing she's ever seen. She couldn't however, figure out why he was doing this.

Then Fitz said to her, "Is this what you are looking for? I accidently knocked it out when I got out."

In his hand, Olivia saw her missing shoe. All she could do was nod at him. There were no words that could come out of her mouth.

"Well, may I help a damsel in distress again? I think my suit and shoes will stay clean this time, don't you." Fitz said with the biggest smile on his face. He was not nervous at all and was going to love getting a closer look at her legs. And he would finally get to caress her soft skin.

Olivia gulped and barely got out, "Okay."

With Emmalynn in her lap, she lifted her foot up and he took it in his hand. She felt hands on her foot, and ankle was making her brain go hay wire. Her skin was on fire, and he was only touching her foot. Holy Crap! Her mouth began to dry out and she found it difficult to breath. His hands felt so smooth on her skin, and despite how much she wanted to put the shoe on herself, she allowed him to do so. She did not think, his touch could be so intoxicating and want more of it. She began to imagine his touch all over her body.

She was brought out of this thought when Emmalynn said, "Fiz a prince Mumma! He a Prince."

Olivia looked over at her daughter, feeling her face begin to get hot. Fitz slid the shoe on her foot and held onto her a few more moments. He ran circles, with his thumb for a few seconds as he looked at her. Despite how much he did not want to release her, he knew he had too. Her skin, felt like silk in his hands. All he wanted to do was caress her even more.

He watched Olivia put her foot down and noticed that Emmalynn not only embarrassed her mother but he felt his cheeks begin to flush as well. Olivia nuzzled herself into her daughter's head, causing Fitz to let out a sigh in the process.

"Well Pumpkin, maybe President Grant is one." She looked right into Fitz's eyes causing his whole world to shift again.

"_God this woman is perfect,"_ he thought. He outstretched his hand and helped her and then Emmalynn out of the car. As Olivia stood up, holding his hand, their eyes never left the other. This connection both were feeling already was undeniable.

Finally after trying to think of something to say, she said to him, "Thank you Mr. President. This 'damsel in distress' was lucky to have you pull behind her car today."

The only thing Fitz could say to her was "It was my pleasure. And _you're right_, _I would be lucky to have you. _Both of you."

Before Olivia could pull her hand away from his, Fitz took her hand and brought it too his lips. He then placed a kiss on the top of her hand, with his eyes locked onto hers. As soon as his lips touched the top of her hand, her breath hitched. He lingered there for a moment, not wanting to pull his lips away. When he finally did, both him and Olivia let out a huge breath that they had been holding in.

Emmalynn saw this and said, "See Mumma, Fiz is a Prince!" This caused her to feel flushed even more because it seemed every thought she was thinking in her mind, her well astute daughter, uttered out loud. Her almost three year old, is wise beyond her years.

Olivia shook her head, and attempted to process not only what he said, but the kiss he placed on her hand, but she literally couldn't. She mouthed to him "Thank –you," and lowered her head.

They stood there for another "minute" taking in the other presence when they heard, "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!"

Now that could have came from one person, "Poppa Cy!" Olivia then placed Emmalynn down on the ground, and she ran to hug him.

/

**Okay My little Pumpkins. So I leave you hanging here in this place. How much did Cyrus see of this exchange, well you'll have to wait. That will be in the next chapter, along with the baptism ceremony of Ella. Jerry and Karen will be there also. Do you Emmy will like them? We shall see. Don't worry, no Mellie. There is also no Teddy.**

**Another question you may have…Is Fitz divorced? Yes he is no longer wearing a wedding band which Olivia noticed. To put your mind at ease he is almost a free man. Those details will come next chapter or the one after. And Emmy's father, you'll have to wait. Olivia (and myself) are not ready to discuss him just yet. Trust me it's worth the wait.**

**So Fitz and Emmalynn had some beyond cute moments in this chapter. He won Emmy over with the pink roses, you think? Not only that, but Emmy seemed to help out Fitz and Olivia get closer together. One smart little girl. You just have to LOVE what kids say sometimes. And Olivia was pretty speechless numerous times as well. Fitz was totally working his "Grant Charm" through out much of the chapter. And that kiss on her hand, and the him putting on her shoe…whoa major PRINCE CHARMING moments! I am fanning myself. ;-)**

**As always…please leave me goodies cuz they make me smile. Thank you so much for your support.**

**Pink Blankets, Pumpkins, and Pink Roses…**

**Me's**


	4. I Baptize You

**Hello My Pumpkins. Happy TG Scandal Directed Thursday! Here is my next installment of this story. Some of your previous questions will be answered and you will get to see Ella get baptized. But sorry there is no "ElectricalClosetGate" afterwards. ;-)**

**Enjoy and to anyone new who favors me and this story THANK YOU so much. ;-) **

**Chapter 4: "I Baptize You…"**

Cyrus Rutherford Beene always considered himself to be a political animal. He would step over anyone that got in his way of his ambition and did not pull any punches when it came to his job working with the President. He would stand in front of a bullet for that man. He was at the "right hand of the savior" and loved it there. He loved being the President's "go-to guy" and normally he could be his voice of reason. Cyrus knew deep down that he not only knew the President of the United States better than anyone but he was also one of his prize pupils.

He remembered the President from his days as an undergrad to entering into Harvard Law. He was one of his teacher's and always knew he had that special something and that he was the real deal. Even after Fitz had went into the Navy, and went to Law School they had remained close. Cyrus was his mentor and best friend. He was the perfect choice to be his daughter's god father. Fitz was good hearted, above reproach and went above and beyond the call of duty for anyone. He was a great man, and an even better leader.

Then there was Olivia, his other winning student. He remembered her from her undergrad days to Law School. She would go after him constantly on many political issues and most of the time she would win. He could not even count the debates they have had in the past, and how many of them she won. She was not shy expressing her opinion, and in doing so, she gained the respect of some of the most powerful man in the D.C. area.

He thought back to when Fitz was running for the Presidency the first time and he called her for advice. Olivia basically told him what then the "Governor" was doing wrong. She in turn laid all the cards out on the table to Cyrus and told him what to say to the Governor, in her exact words. When Cyrus told her what had happened, and the then Governor's response, she smiled to herself, knowing she was correct.

Cyrus wanted her to come and work on the campaign but couldn't because she was in a serious relationship at time and "his" family didn't favor Republicans. Later on down the road she also found out she was pregnant with Emmalynn. But her advice was invaluable because she ended up helping the then Governor Grant and his wife, "fix" their marriage and from behind the scenes help them make it to the White House.

When Cy finally gave into James about adopting a baby, it was time. He had been putting it off for a while but after the shooting, things changed for him. He realized that life is too short and he need to not only do what made him happy but James as well. If a "big smooshy baby" made him happy, then so be it. They were on an adoption list for some time and finally after nearly a year wait, they got a baby girl, and named her Ella Margarget Novak Beene.

Cyrus remembered when he approached Olivia to be his daughter's god-mother. She was elated. She jumped at the idea and had her mom send an antique outfit for Ella to wear. It also happened to be the same one she worse when she was baptized and Emmalynn wore it aswell. Cyrus wished he had introduced the President and Olivia sooner, but it was never in the cards, until today.

Cryus was still inside the church as the motorcade pulled up to the church how he was going to introduce them. He knew Olivia for a long time and she didn't mince any words around anyone. It was her honestly he loved so much. He could not count how many times she put him in his place. He was sure if she was given the chance, she would shock the hell out of the President of the United States too.

As Cyrus walked outside he got his answer, "Poppa Cy," he heard Emmalynn yell as she ran up to him.

"Holy Mother of God," Cyrus said as he walked up to the 'godparents" standing next to each other already. "How in the Hell do you two know each other already?"

Fitz and Olivia did their best to not to laugh until Emmalynn said, "Fiz picked us up Poppa Cy! Fiz a Prince. He saved Mummy and I on the road!"

"Oh really Emmy is that so? So I guess that is why you are both late then. At least I don't have to worry about introducing you both now."

Olivia walked up to him, placed her arm around him and said, "Yes Cyrus about that, you could have TOLD ME that Ella's godfather was the President of the United States you know! Christ Almighty Cyrus! How could you not freaking tell me that?"

"Poppa Cy in trouble!" Emmalynn said, causing more laughs from the agents, Fitz and Olivia.

Fitz just stood there for a few moments watching and listening to Olivia give the great Cyrus Beene and mouth and ear full. She was MAD at him. He leaned against the car, and watched in awe. She started walking back and forth in front of him, and Fitz just LOVED how she moved. He loved how incredibly sexy her legs looked in the sun. How when she turned around, her hair flew out from behind her back.

If the wind blew just a little her dress would fan out some, making her look like a yellow rose that belonged in the rose garden at the White House. He watched her lips at she reamed Cyrus. He found himself entranced by them. He found that he would just look at them forever. Then he wondered how soft they were and what it would be like to have them place kisses all over his body. He involuntarily shuttered, causing the agents to smile at him and look back at Olivia.

Her voice sounded like an angel. It did have a higher pitch but he loved it. Granted he was happy that she was not yelling at him, but even if she was, it would be the greatest sound in the world to him. He found himself wondering what she sounded like first thing in the morning and what it would be like to hear that voice of hers everyday for the rest of his life. He placed in his hands in his pockets to adjust himself.

Olivia finally noticed the President of the United States with this goofy grin on his face staring at her. She stopped and placed her hands on her hips, staring him down.

"Something you like, Mr. President?" Her voice dropped and she knew what she was doing.

Fitz gulped and said "Well now that you mention it Miss Pope," as he walked over to her from his car, "yes there is quite a lot actually. Do you care to guess what it could be?"

Olivia, taken back by his statement, and flirting said to him, "I don't know Sir, but whatever IT is, something tells me that you always get what you want. Don't you?"

"In a matter of fact, I do Miss Pope. I most certainly do." Fitz said to her. He almost took her hand in his but stopped himself.

Cyrus stood there for a few moments looking at the two of them. He squinted his eyebrows and if he didn't know any better, the President of the United States and D.C's most famous and feared fixer, we're digging each other. He tried to dismiss it, but the look both had their eyes was a cross between "sizing the other up" and "wanting to pounce on the other."

He shook his head and said "Nah."

Before Cyrus could answer anything, he heard Karen and Jerry Grant come outside of the church. The first thing they noticed was their dad the POTUS with the biggest smile on his face. They then noticed who he was smiling at. Their POTUS dad was gazing at a beautiful woman, in a yellow flowing dress, with her hands on her hips.

"Hey check the old man out Karen? Who's the girl," wondered Jerry, walking towards them.

"I don't know but he never looked at mom like that." Answered his younger, sister Karen.

"Shall we go and mess with him, Sis?"

"You're on." Karen said.

They walked towards their POTUS dad and Fitz knew by their smiles that he was doomed. "So Dad, who's this beautiful lady?" Said Jerry Grant. He then took Olivia's hand in his own and placing a kiss on top of it. Jerry dropped her hand and looked at his Dad, who was blushing now.

"Miss Pope," said Fitz, 'this charmer, is my son Jerry, and my daughter Karen. Karen, Jerry this is Miss Olivia Pope and the beautiful little girl is her daughter, Emmalynn Grace. Miss Pope is Ella's god-mother."

"Please to meet you Ma'am." Both kids said.

"It's nice to meet you both also. Jerry you obviously inherited your dad's charms. And you both have your dad's eyes. " Olivia said to Jerry and Karen.

Fitz was somewhat taken back and could help notice how Olivia gazed up at him when she commented on his eyes. It was like she let herself get lost in them for a brief moment before turning back to his kids.

"I'd like to think so Ma'am." Jerry said back.

"OH please, call me Olivia. Ma'am is what you call my Momma. Not me." Olivia said back to him.

Karen and Jerry then turned to Emmalynn. Cyrus put her down and she went over to Olivia seeking reassurance. She asked her to pick her up again, which Olivia complied.

"Hi Emmalynn. My name is Karen. And this big goofball here is my brother Jerry. President Grant is our Dad. It's nice to meet you." Karen placed her hand out for Emmalynn to take it. The little girl looked at her mom and Olivia knew what she wanted.

"Karen, Jerry, Emmalynn would like to you both to come closer so she can touch your faces. She has this thing for faces." Olivia answered.

Karen and Jerry did what they were asked and got closer to Emmalynn. Olivia put her down and watched Fitz walk over and kneel down with Karen and Jerry. Olivia knelt behind her daughter and watched her caress the "first children's" faces. The entire exchange, Fitz and Olivia smiled at each other, and never stopped looking at the other.

When Emmalynn was finished her task, she turned to her mom and smiled.

Fitz then asked her, "So Emmalynn are Karen and Jerry okay?"

"Yes Fiz, they're nice. Right Mummy?"

"Yes Emmy, Jerry and Karen are nice. You want me to carry you inside the church? Or do you want President Grant or Poppa Cy?"

"Fiz is fine Mummy. Right Fiz?"

"Right Emmalynn," Fitz answered back. He reached his arms out and picked her up.

Jerry looked over at him and said, "Be careful Dad. You don't want to break something in front of the pretty girl."

Fitz eyed him and said, "Just wait till you have a pretty girl come around. I'll embarrass you ten times worse. Remember Jer, I have naked baby pictures of you."

"OH come on Dad, that is so not fair." Jerry said to his father.

"What's the matter pretty boy, can't take the heat." Said Karen.

Olivia listened as the Grant kids bantered back and forth with their dad. If their father wasn't the Leader of the free world, it would be like an ordinary family. She walked next to Fitz and Cyrus as he lead them into the church. She carried her diaper bag and antique gown for baby Ella to wear. As soon as James saw them, he ran over to her hugging her and Emmalynn with Ella is his arms. Emmalynn reached out for him getting her hugs as well.

Olivia told James and Cyrus what happened on the side of the road. Both gentlemen looked shocked and commented that Fitz and her meeting that way would be something that no one would forget anytime soon.

James than asked Olivia to get Ella dressed in her Christening outfit that she brought. Him and Cyrus would watch Emmalynn for her. She agreed and took baby Ella into an adjacent room.

Olivia took off her clothes and talked to her. Ella was about 6 weeks old and was just starting to smile and "coo" now. She told her stories, made adorable noises at her, and just played with her. Fitz went to check on her and found her just about done with the baby. He stood in the doorway just listening to her, talk to Ella.

Her heard her say, "You know Ella, when you get bigger, I'll have to tell you how I met you godfather today. Let me tell you darling, talk about a big surprise. Did you know that your godfather is the President of _these _United States, child." She was going all southern, something Fitz had not expected.

He spoke up and said to her, "_these_ United States. Wow Miss Pope, where does that Southern accent come from."

Olivia jumped, "Well now, Mr. President a lady never spills her secrets. It's just not lady like." She said it back to him in a southern accent.

Fitz walked up to her. "Now tell me Miss Pope, what would I have to do to get you to say my name all southern and such."

Olivia picked up Ella and looked at him, wide-eyed. He knew exactly what he was doing and she figured out that her southern voice apparently was something that he really liked.

"Well Sir, _that would be inappropriate."_ She said this back to him in her southern voice again, "But if you behave _I'll think about it."_

Olivia began to walk towards him, holding Ella in her arms. Fitz continued to lean against the door frame, with his gaze on her. She gathered herself in her normal voice and said to him, _ "_Come on Mr. President, the service is about to start. I don't want to give Cyrus and James another heart attack today_" _She walked up to him, holding Baby Ella in her arms, dressed in her outfit.

Fitz raised his eyebrows at her. There was "something" about that voice that just totally turned him on and he was in church. It sounded incredibly sexy, and the look she was giving him, made his entire body shutter. He was not sure, what the hell just happened just then but whatever it was, he wanted it to happen again, and again. She was really flirting with him, and it seemed she not only knew she was doing so, but enjoying it.

He then nodded his head and followed her towards the front of the church.

/

**I Baptize You….**

As everyone approached the front of the church, the Bishop instructed everyone where to sit. Cyrus, with James holding Ellla were in a front bench. Then next to them sat Fitz, Olivia, Emmalynn in her lap, and Jerry and Karen. Other guests sat in the other church benches. The church was decorated with lovely white flowers, and the baptism candle and alter looked immaculate.

When it came time to bring baby Ella up to the altar to get blessed, the Bishop asked that everyone come for this part of the ceremony. The guests, godparents, kids, and parents gathered around the bowl of holy water.

Just before Ella was about to get "dunked," the bishop asked that Olivia and Fitz hold the baby over the water bowl. James handed her to Olivia and she cradled her in her arms. The Bishop told Fitz to stand behind Olivia, and help her cradle Ella in her arms. Olivia almost had a heart attack, but understood the meaning.

She watched from out of the corner of her eyes as the President of the United States, Ella's godfather, stood directly behind her. As he came up behind her, her realized that the back of her dress was open. It was in a "U" shaped pattern, and it stopped a few inches about her tail bone in the back. He was not even touching her yet, and she could feel her body almost losing control.

She then felt Fitz place one hand her back and, slowly slide of his arms underneath hers, and wrest his hand, on top hers that was on Ella's bottom. He did this so tenderly, and her skin felt like it was on fire, aching for more of his touch. She did not expect his hands to feel this good and so sexy. Fitz then laced his fingers with hers, causing them both to breath together instantaneously.

He then used his other hand, rubbed it across the other way on her back before he cradled his other arm and hand with Olivia's under Ella's head. He intertwined his hand with hers there also. This entire time, both their eyes were 'honed' in on the other's. By the time both his arms were around "god-mother" and child, his chest was pressed up against her back.

This entire time, Fitz's heart was beating so fast that he almost forgot to stop breathing. He then began to make circles with his fingers on her hands causing her to breathe deeply. He never expected to hold her like this, in church of all places. She felt so perfect in his arms. It was a feeling he's never dreamed he'd feel before for anyone.

The Bishop then said, as he poured the water of Ella's head, "Ella Margaret Novak Beene, I baptize you in the name of the Father, Son and Holy Spirit."

"Amen," everyone said. Fitz moved closer to Olivia and she could feel his head almost touching hers. She wanted to nuzzle her head into his, but stopped herself.

This entire exchange, Fitz and Olivia eye's never left the other. Both were so locked into the other for a brief moment that they forgot where they were. Their eyes lost in the others and Fitz didn't want to let go of her, and Olivia didn't want him to. It was like, in this moment, they were supposed to be this way. Before Fitz finally released her, he pulled her and Ella in closer to him. Olivia quivered and shuttered at the same. Fitz whispered to her "_one minute."_

Olivia wasn't sure how she knew what he wanted but she just knew. She stood there another minute allowing the President of the United States not only to hold Ella but her as well. In this _one minute_ she felt complete. In this moment she wasn't a single mom, getting over a terrible loss. In his moment, she was just a woman, in the arms of an incredible man, that is stealing her heart in leaps and bounds. This was a feeling she had never experienced before and was not ready to give it up yet. But it was scaring the crap out of her too.

\

After the service was over and all the pictures were taken, it was time for everyone to get going. Cyrus told Olivia about the reception at the White House and she of course knew that.

"I don't know Cy." She answered him.

"What do you mean you don't know. Ella has to HAVE her god-mother there Liv? Plus I talked to the chef to make sure everything was 'Livy' approved. Come on? You've never been to the White House before and now is the perfect time." Cy pleaded with her.

"Did you now? Okay Emmy and I will go? But only for a little while."

Fitz walked over and heard the tail and of their conversation. He couldn't believe that she had NEVER been to the White House before now. That explains why he had not met her until today. If he had seen her before now, he knew he would have been just as enchanted by her beauty.

"Hey Liv, are you going to ride with James, Ella and I?" Cy asked her.

Fitz then spoke up, "Cy, Emmy's car seat is already in the motorcade. If it's okay with Miss Pope, she can ride back with me, Jerry and Karen."

Olivia stood there a few moments and debated what to do. She looked down at Emmalynn and asked her what to do. "Emmy, do you want to ride with President Grant or Poppa Cy?"

"Fiz Mummy please? I like his car." Emmalynn said.

"Well Poppa Cy, looks like she traded up." Olivia teased him.

"It would seem that way. Looks like I get brushed aside for the President." Cy gave a pout at Emmalynn.

Emmalynn walked up to him and said. "I sorry Poppa Cy. But Fiz has a nice car, and he's a prince, right Mummy?"

Cy just stood there looking at the President and Olivia. Both were looking awfully nervous and embarrassed. He noticed the huge grin on his boss's face and how he was looking at Olivia. He had not seen him this way around a woman before, even his soon to be ex-wife, when they first got married.

"Right Emmy," was all Olivia could muster out, because both Cyrus and Fitz were looking at her.

"Okay Little Miss," said Olivia, "are you ready?"

"Yes Ma'am." She said, looking at Fitz, Jerry and Karen who all agreed. The agents went to the door and made sure the car was waiting for them. Once it arrived they all got inside. Karen and Jerry sat on each side of Emmalynn, leaving Olivia next to their POTUS dad again.

As the car began its drive back to the White House, Fitz and Olivia watched her "their" kids interacted with each other. They watched how Karen and Jerry talked to her about things she was going to see when they arrived. They described the huge gates that surrounded it, the Truman balcony, the flowers out front, and around the property, and how things looked in the inside.

Olivia watched Emmalynn hug her toy elephant "Ellie" and smile even more. The more Fitz's kids told her about the White House, the more Emmalynn got excited. It was showing through her eyes, causing Olivia to smile even more. It seemed like she really liked Karen and Jerry, which was nice.

Fitz sat back in his seat, and inched himself closer to Olivia. She had not really noticed because she was focused on her daughter and his children. He looked back and forth realizing that this woman and her daughter, belonged with him and his children. Even though they had just met, he felt in his heart that she belonged with them.

He loved seeing his two kids, talk and explain to the very smart Emmalynn Grace everything she would be seeing. As Emmalynn's smile grew wider so did her mother's. Mother and daughter were in sync having the same look of wonder on their faces.

The motorcade began to slow down as it reached Pennsylvannia Avenue. Just as Olivia was about to say something Emmalynn said it a high pitch voice, "Mummy look, a palace!" This caused the entire car to laugh.

Olivia turned her head to see, and all she could say was "Wow." Where she was sitting in the car, she was closest to the side the White House was on. Fitz scooted right next to her, and they were practically touching now. He reached his arm behind her, with Karen and Jerry looking between each other, at Emmalynn, and the White House.

The motorcade made it to the front gates and they opened. As the car made its way up to the front of the White House, Olivia not realizing that Fitz had gotten so close to her, reached her hand down and it fell on top of his. She left it there still staring out the window. It was when Fitz turned his hand around to hold hers did she realize they were holding hands. Her eyes grew big, when she felt his arm behind her, fall down the seat, and casually rest next to her body.

As she turned her head to face him she said, "It's beautiful. I didn't think it was this incredible."

When their eyes locked in on the other's finally, he said to her, "I didn't think I'd ever see anything so incredibly beautiful either." Her breath hitched. Her hand began to twitch in his. She could feel herself begin to get warm, and her fingers tingle inside his. The tingles made their way up her arm, then into her heart. It caused her heart to flutter, then she felt butterflies in her stomach, then down to her toes.

The double meaning of his words and made her almost unable to breathe. They were maybe 6 inches between them, and both had no words at the moment to say after that. Fitz was still holding onto her hand, when Olivia looked down. He again began to pick it up and bring it to his lips. Olivia watched him the entire way. The moment his lips touched her hand, she let out a gasp of air.

Fitz smirked and nuzzled into her hand that was now open. She tried to move it away but he was not having it. How could this be happening to her? He's the President of the United States, and if she didn't know any better, he was beyond attracted to her. No man, has ever been this tender, sweet, and caring towards her, almost immediately. She has not allowed anyone into her heart for almost three years, and this man, who happens to be the Leader of the Free World, is breaking down her "Chinese Wall" brick by brick.

She only met him a few hours ago and she was not as nervous around him as she was before. His eyes, made her feel like she could do anything, especially if he believed in her. He made her feel like she "belonged" there in that car with him and his two children. That surprised her even more. His kids were incredible and Emmalynn was beyond overjoyed sitting on the other side of the car with them.

Karen and Jerry were watching him, and said, "You know what Emmalynn, I think our Dad REALLY likes your Mom?"

Fitz and Olivia heard them, and she pulled her hand away, feeling the rosiness in her cheeks even more. Fitz got just embarrassed and adjusted himself in the seat also.

Emmalynn said to them, "Well duh." This caused the entire car to erupt in laughter.

Olivia said to her daughter. "Emmalynn Grace, where did you hear that?"

"Poppa Cy, Mummy. He says it all the time. But Fiz is a Prince and you are HIS princess." The little girl said, putting her hands across her chest, making a "huff" sound.

Olivia squinted her eyes at her daughter. She then looked over at Fitz who was leaning back in the car, trying to keep a straight face.

Jerry spoke up and said, "And Geez Dad, and you thought you lost all your moves on sweeping a girl off her feet. Thank god you're almost free of the Ice Queen."

She noticed how the Fitz and his kids, got uncomfortable just then. "Um who is that?"

"Our mom. The almost ex First Lady." Karen said to her.

"Almost Ex-First Lady?" Olivia could barely get out the words.

Olivia then realized that she could not be there. Fitz sensing she was about to freak out on him said "Hey it's okay, she is not here. Mellie is in the process of moving out. She is staying at the Blair House across the street. We both signed the papers this morning. Everything should be final around," he stopped mid sentence and looked at Olivia.

"Around?" She asked him.

"Well the lawyers said about 4-6 weeks from now. Around Emmalynn's birthday actually." He said with a small smile "She cannot do anything to contest or fight me on it now."

All Olivia could say to him was "Oh."

Fitz could tell she wasn't buying it. He placed his hand on top of hers and said, "You have nothing to worry about. Even if she is here, she cannot dictate to me what I can and cannot do anymore. Plus you are Ella's god-mother and I have the right to help out a damsel in distress." He flashed her, his winning smile.

She still was unsure. As the car stopped, she saw the look on both Karen and Jerry's faces change of all a sudden. Fitz noticed and said "OH HELL."

"Time out for not nice words!" Emmalynn said to him, causing the car to laugh.

"Dad, I thought you said she wasn't here?" Karen said to him.

"Yah, Dad I thought she wasn't here." Jerry said to him.

Olivia turned to her head to see who they were talking about. There on the front steps in a blue dress, and pearls, was the "almost" ex First Lady of the United States. And she does not look happy.

Fitz then said to Olivia, as he squeezed her hand, "NO ONE gets out of this car. You all stay here. Consider it Handled." Olivia watched him exit the car, and knew things were going to get interesting.

/

**Holy Hell…Mother of the Great Man Upstairs! Yes my sweet Pumpkins I did just do that. Mellie is here and there's nothing like a "First Lady Scorned." (Sorry had to add that in there.) What will happen when she meet's Ella's god-mother? What will Fitz say to her? Things are going to get real and I have one word for you "EPIC."**

**I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter with all the HOT OLITZ moments. If the bishop splashed holy water on them during the service, can you say it would have been smoking. The things they were thinking about the other, and in church, at a christening. LAWD have mercy! **

**Also all the hand holding and exchanges between Fitz's kids and Little Emmalynn. She is quite the charmer, yes. And to answer your question, YES Fitz is almost divorced. They signed the papers that morning….thank goodness right. But can the "Wicked Witch" do anything to stop it from happening? **

**Well of course leave me your goodies because without them this story wouldn't exist, nor would I. To ALL of you that love this story, thank you. It's will get better that is a promise. If you have any thoughts where I should take this story next, please PM me or leave me a "goodie."**

**Peace, Pumpkins and Peaches….**

**Me's**


	5. POTUS and the PINK Elephant

**Hello my sweet loves. Here is your next chapter of Saving Grace. I hope you enjoy it and there is lots of fluffy, muffy, mushy OLITZ cuteness. Plus Miss Emmalynn helps things along nicely in this chapter with Ella. Fitz finds out a few things about Olivia in this chapter. What are they…well my loves..read on and see.**

**Thank you to all of you who helped me reach 100 comments. I am so blown away. #IHaveNoWords. To anyone knew who follows me and this tale. Thankies! Enjoy some more #ScandalTherapy…;-)**

**Chapter 5: POTUS and the PINK Elephant**

When the car initially pulled up to the White House Fitz was on cloud nine. Ella's baptism was perfect and so was the incredible woman that was sitting next to him. His body still ached to hold Olivia back in his arms, like they were in the church. He had never held onto anything so utterly perfect in his life. If ANYONE belonged with him in that Presidential motorcade at that moment it was Olivia, and her precious daughter.

He reflected back to how her face and eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when they approached the gates to this historic home. Emmalynn called it a palace and in that little girl's eyes it could be. Both mother and daughter looked upon it like it truly was the most magical place in the entire world. He had taken it for granted at times. But now he saw this place, differently because of Olivia and Emmalynn.

As the car stopped and he saw Mellie, it infuriated him. Fitz then told his kids, Emmalynn and Olivia to stay put because he was going to "handle" his soon to be ex. As he got ready to open the door, Olivia touched his hand. Fitz turned immediately and looked at her warming loving face and adoring eyes.

"Mr. President, going off on your "ex" to be in front of your children and my daughter might not be the best course of action. Don't let her get to you or push your buttons. That is the reason why she is here. She wants to get a rise out of you and," she stopped and touched his face, causing Fitz to relax, "YOU prove to her that you're the better person. Show her who you really are?"

Fitz took his hand and placed it on hers on his face. "Miss Olivia Pope, you are amazing. Did you know that?" He told her without hesitation. He then squeezed her hand that was still resting on his cheek not wanting to leave the car.

"Show her who you are, Mr. President. Not who you USED to be. That person is in here somewhere. I just know it." Olivia then removed her hand and placed it on Fitz's heart. Fitz looked down at her hand then looked up into her eyes. She then smiled and nodded her head at him. Fitz let out a huge breath that he didn't know he had been holding in. The simple gesture of her touching his cheek then chest, totally put him at ease. He felt like he could take on the world, because of Olivia.

He placed his hand on top of hers that rested on his chest and said "Thank you Miss Pope."

"You're welcome." Olivia said back to him, not believing that she just did that. Fitz then exited the car and prepared himself to deal with Mellie.

/

Fitz stepped out of the motorcade and took one look at his soon to be ex-wife. He put his hands in his pockets and walked up to her. His mind replayed what Olivia told him in the car, and he would do his best to make all of them in the car proud.

"What do you want Mellie?" Fitz asked her, walking up to her.

"I heard you were on your way back from the church. I wanted to see the kids." Mellie told him.

"Oh so you want to see Karen and Jerry now. Why is that Mellie? Why are you REALLY here? Truthfully now." Fitz said to her, keeping his voice as calm and collected as possible.

"Fitz is just told you. I wanted to see Karen and Jerry. Plus I wanted to see Ella. I heard the baptism was perfect. She didn't even cry."

"Ah huh. We signed the divorce papers this morning Mel. This is NO reason for you to be here anymore."

"Last time I checked we are STILL married until the court finalizes those divorce papers honey. So I have every right to be here still. I am still the First Lady, and Karen and Jerry's mother."

Fitz walked up to her now, trying to keep calm. He swallowed hard, and just stared at her. He then said to her, "Mellie, this day is NOT about you and me, or Jerry and Karen. It's about Ella, my god-child. I am not going to let you ruin this for me or anyone else." Fitz told her with all the power he had within him, keeping himself in check.

Mellie just stood there looking at him, in shock. He did not raise his voice at her, or scream. He did not pace back and forth. Her soon to be ex-husband talked to her as calmly as possible. This was extremely odd.

Inside the car, Jerry, Karen, Emmalynn and Olivia watched and listened to Fitz and Mellie on the outside of the car. They were still talking.

"Wow Olivia, what you said to our Dad worked. He has not even attempted to raise his voice at our mom yet. We are shocked." Jerry said to her.

"Did they fight a lot?" Olivia asked them.

"Yes, especially after Dad got hurt. We couldn't even tell you the last time we saw Dad happy, well until today." Karen said to her.

"Emmy," said Karen, "who's your friend you're holding. She's really pretty."

"Sadie, my pink ell-fant. Daddy got her for me when I was born. She goes where I go. Right Mummy." Emmalynn said looking at Olivia.

"Yes Pumpkin that is right. Daddy got Sadie for you after you were born. She was the only PINK elephant in the store." Olivia said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well Emmy, Jerry and I LOVE pink elephants. The elephant is our favorite animal, mainly because of our dad. He LOVES elephants too." Karen said to her.

"Yes Emmy, our Dad loves the elephant. I bet you can tell him all about Sadie later." Jerry told her.

"Okay, but Mummy, I have to go potty!" Emmalynn finally said.

"Emmy honey can you hold it? I don't think President Grant wants us out of the car yet. He's still talking to Karen and Jerry's mom. He wants us to all stay inside." Olivia told her daughter.

"But Mumma, I go now!." Emmalynn told her mother.

"Um Karen, can you help me out here. What do I do? I know I just can't take her inside to use the bathroom can I?" Olivia asked.

"I don't think so. Hold on, let me get Tom's attention." Karen then knocked on the window and Tom came over. She opened the window when he got close and explained to him what was going on. Tom eyes widened because he did not want Emmalynn to have an accident in the car either. He was sure the President would understand.

Jerry un-hooked Emmalynn's seatbelt and she went over to Olivia. The door opened to the car with Fitz and Mellie looking on. Fitz told everyone to stay inside and didn't understand what was happening.

Karen and Jerry got out first, and then finally Olivia and Emmalynn. Mellie looked at Fitz wondering who this woman, who was strikingly beautiful, coming out of his car. Most importantly, who was the little girl. Mellie watched how the little girl, grabbed onto her mother's dressed to be picked up, due to the fact she was uneasy.

"Dad," said Karen, "I know you wanted us to stay put but Emmalynn needs to go to the bathroom."

"Oh," Fitz said to her, "Tom can you escort them in. We're almost done here."

"Emmalynn, do you want me to come with you? This bathroom is really fancy. It has lot of cool princess stuff in it." Karen told her.

Emmalynn's eyes widened. "Really, okay." Olivia put her down and her daughter grabbed Karen's hand and began to walk past Fitz and Mellie.

"Karen, is that your mommy?" Emmalynn asked.

"Yes," Karen answered as they walked by with Olivia.

"She's scary." Emmalynn said loud enough for everyone to hear her, causing everyone including Fitz to stifle back a laugh.

"Emmalynn Grace," Olivia said, "who told you that?" They stopped a few feet away from Fitz and Mellie, on the steps.

"Poppa Cy, Mummy. He said, she's scary." Emmalynn said looking right at Fitz who just about cracked up on the spot.

"Come on little Miss Thing. Let's go use the bathroom so we can go and see Ella." Olivia told her as they walked inside the doors and found the bathroom.

Fitz turned and looked at Mellie who just stood there in shock as to what just happened. Mellie finally turned to him and said, "And who is she Fitz?"

"That is none of your concern Mellie anymore. You do not dictate whom I can see anymore. Not that you did in the first place." Fitz told her adamantly.

"I've never seen her before. What did you do, pick her up on the side of the road, like some damsel in distress? Did you bend down and change her tire, and bat those eyes of yours at her?"

Fitz was about to answer her but he was stopped. "Excuse me Ma'am but that is exactly what happened." Olivia said to Mellie, not backing down. Fitz backed up somewhat shocked.

"I am afraid I didn't catch your name dear." Mellie said to Olivia.

"My name and who my daughter and I are none of your concern. But I will tell you that the President did help me with my car that broke down on the side of the road. He was nice enough to change my tire, and give me a ride to the baptism. Then he offered me a ride here for the reception." Olivia said to her walking right up to her. Emmalynn was holding Karen's hand on the steps.

"Oh wasn't that nice of him. So what are you to Ella then Mrs…."

"It's Miss. I am Ella's god-mother." Olivia said to her, getting a few steps closer to her now. Fitz backed up, being extremely turned on by this gorgeous woman standing before him. There was this fire and passion in her eyes now. Olivia was someone not to be messed with. God he loved it.

"You are Ella's god-mother?" Mellie asked her, looking over at Fitz, not really believing what she was hearing.

"Yes, now if you would excuse me, her god-father and I are needed at the reception. This is HER day. And if you ruin things for my god-child, I don't care if you are the First Lady or not, there is nothing like a "God-mother" scorned." Olivia looked right at Fitz, who was just standing there spellbound still, and swallowing a lump in this throat. "Are you ready Mr. President?"

"Yes," Fitz told her totally unable to find his words. This woman left him completely thunderstruck, and turned on. Never in all this time has he met someone that fascinated, and mesmerized him at the same time. But it also scared the hell out of him. He's never met anyone with such passion before. He had to know more about her. Fitz started to walk towards Olivia, with the biggest smile on his face.

"Miss," Mellie said trying to stop her from walking away, "I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I didn't give to you. Have a nice day." Olivia said, flashing her a hardened smirk.

Olivia then turned around and walked away from a very stunned Mellie Grant. Fitz shrugged his shoulders and followed Olivia up the stairs. Mellie got so mad that she stormed off going back inside in another door. Jerry, Karen and Emmalynn stood there in shock not believing what they just saw.

"Miss Olivia," Karen said, "Wow that was incredible. No one has ever stood up to our mom like that before. It took Dad a while to do anything like that."

Olivia reached the second to top step, with Fitz behind her, two steps down. She looked at all the kids and said "Well, she wasn't being very nice to your Dad, and she poking fun at how he helped me and Emmalynn today. She didn't know that was how we met, but it was still disrespectful. Your mom was out of line. I stood up for him. I know he's the President but sometimes everyone needs someone to stick up for them."

By then Fitz was right behind Olivia. She knew he was there. She could feel his eyes piercing a whole into her back. Olivia turned to face him. "I'm sorry Sir, I didn't…" Fitz stopped her.

"Miss Pope, that was by far one of the most incredible things I have ever seen. Thank you. You are right, she was not only belittling what I did to help you today but she would have ruined today for Ella, and the kids. Thank you being by my side."

She walked a little towards him. Olivia's caught her breath for a moment really unable to find her words, standing looking up into his warm eyes. She gazed into them, and saw hope, sadness, relief, and joy. The color of them changed from a grey to a brighter blue as she gazed into them. She noticed the smile that came on Fitz's face when his eyes changed to blue.

Still looking directly at him, _"I will always be by your side. _Us god-parents have to stick together._" _She then turned around, "Come on kids, let's go see Ella. I am sure Cyrus would like someone to save him from James freaking out by now."

Jerry spoke up and said, "That Miss Olivia, I have no doubt. Come on Dad let's go before Cyrus sends out a search party for us."

Emmalynn looked at her Mom and said, "Mummy, the Scary Lady is gone now."

"Yes baby she's gone." Olivia told her daughter, picking her up.

"Good, she was being mean to Fiz. That not nice." Emmalynn said.

"No it wasn't pumpkin. Come on let's all go see Ella. You want to hold my hand or Jerry and Karen's?"

"Jerry and Karen's, Mummy. They cool beans," causing the kids to laugh. "But you hold Fiz's hand, you won't get lost that way. This place big."

"Um, Emmy _that would be inappropriate_."

Fitz then got right beside her, _"Then let's be inappropriate," _he whispered to her. He then outstretched his hand wondering if she was going to take it or not. He started to breathe hard, just staring at her. She was going the same. He could see her fighting the urge to put her hand gracefully into his own, but would she do it.

She was in his arms in the church, and he held her hand in the car. Heck she even caressed his cheek and he kissed her hand. Hand holding was different though, especially when it's the Leader of the Free World, who's not quite divorced, walking into the front of the White House.

"Come on Mummy. Take Fiz's hand. He don't bite, -member." Emmalynn said to her, holding onto Karen and Jerry.

"Emmalynn honey, it's RE-member. Yes I know President Grant does not bite." Olivia told her daughter.

Olivia started to move her hand to place it into his. Jerry saw her hesitation and nodded at Karen. "Miss Olivia," Jerry said, "I would be honored to be your escort into the White House. I promise I don't bite."

Fitz gave his son 'the look' and shook his head from side to side. He could not believe that his son was stealing Olivia away from him, right before his eyes. Jerry definitely inherited the 'Grant' charm from him, that was for sure.

"Thank you, Jerry." Olivia said. When Olivia grabbed his hand, she noticed how Fitz eyed his oldest, and then put his hands in his pockets again. He noticed he did that a lot was he was nervous, or thinking. She also noticed how the President of the United States actually pouted when she took his son's hand, instead of his own.

Jerry told his dad, "This is how a true gentleman does it Dad. Take notes for future references," teasing his old man.

"Son, one day I can't wait to take out all those adorable baby pictures of you to embarrass you." Fitz said to him as they started walking to where Ella's reception was.

"Oh yah, well I can tell Miss Olivia tons of things about you too Dad." Jerry said.

"Okay you two," said Karen, "I swear Miss Olivia, sometimes Dad and Jerry act more like brothers, than father and son. They embarrass me all the time. But now I have two other girls around for back up."

Emmalynn said, "Not nice!" This caused them all to laugh.

"It's okay Karen, us girls, will find a way to stick together." Olivia told her.

Fitz listened the rest of the way as the kids told her various things about the White House. She had never been before and both her and Emmalynn were totally taken back, in all its grandeur. The hallway was long, White, with tall banisters that reached the high cathedral-like ceiling. Along the walls, hanging in all their regal glory were portraits of famous Presidents, and other world leaders of their time.

Emmalynn looked on and saw many huge vases of beautiful flowers of every type imaginable along the way. "Mummy, pretty flowers," she said, wanting to go and smell just about every vase she passed.

She became so excited when she saw a huge vase of pink and white roses that she dragged Olivia over to see it. "Mummy, Fiz gave us these!" Olivia nodded and Fitz came over and picked her up so she could smell them. She mouthed "thank-you" to him, and he grinned back at her.

Olivia looked down and saw the plush red-Santa like carpet that was beneath their feet. The red was a deep but bright color. It was by far the biggest accent piece of color in the entire hallway. It definitely made the room "pop." Emmalynn reached down and touched it. "Itchies," she told Olivia causing her to laugh out loud. "Yes Em, it itches," she told her daughter.

They all finally reached the end of the hallway and came upon the "Grand Staircase." Olivia looked up and looked back at Fitz. He nodded and smiled back at her. She stopped dead in her tracks unable to move any further.

"Where going up there?" Olivia asked him.

"Yes we are?" Fitz told her.

"Wait is that..I mean the residence is up there isn't it. I can't go up there. I'll get into trouble." This statement caused Fitz, Karen and Jerry to crack up laughing.

"Olivia, I promise you won't get into trouble. You are with the President, which is me. So I can bring ANYONE up there that I chose. You and Emmalynn are my special guests. Plus that is where the reception for Ella is taking place." Fitz showed her his winning smile.

"But," Olivia tried to say, but Fitz put his fingers on his mouth to quiet her.

"Do you trust me?"

She turned her head sideways and looked at him. "Yes, why?"

"Good, now let's go see OUR god-child. She needs to see both of us, together." Fitz outstretched his hand, and waited to see if she was going to take it or not.

"Are you sure Emmalynn and I can go up there?" Olivia asked him again, inching towards the bottom step.

"Yes Miss Pope I am sure. I am the President, remember." Fitz told her.

Emmalynn then walked in front of her and took her hand and gave it to Fitz. "Here Fiz. Hold Mummy. She's a 'fraidy' cat." Fitz had to hold back the laugh with everything he had.

Olivia just looked down at her daughter. "I'm a-fraidy cat, huh? Geez Em thanks." She noticed that Fitz was squeezing her hand, rubbing his thumb across the top of her hand. He smirked and lowered his head down to let her know it was going to be fine. He moved his head from side to side, trying to get her to move towards his body.

Olivia gulped and stepped onto the first step with Fitz still standing on the floor. The entire way up the stairs, Fitz held onto her tiny hand. He would look down at their hands together, and her palm fit so perfectly in his own. Her dainty, long fingers, with perfect cream colored nails were protected in his own large hands from harm, he thought.

As they went up the stairs, he stayed on the step behind her, so every time she turned her head to glance at him, he was eye level with her. The closer they became to the top of the staircase, Karen, Jerry, and Emmalynn took off. Olivia noticed that each time she would take a "sneak peek" in his direction he would either be looking at their hands, or looking at her. The smile on his face was incredible.

As they got to half way, the kids took off up the rest of the staircase. Jerry was first, with Karen holding Emmalynn's hand, going after him. "Hey, you three slow down," Fitz said.

By the time him and Olivia reached the top, she froze again. Fitz let go of her hand and placed it on her open-back dress. Her skin felt so soft. It startled her she backed right into his muscular chest. She realized it and before she could turn around to face him, she felt his breath on her neck. It was warm, sending the nerve endings all the way down to her toes, into a "dirty dance." She finally turned her head slightly to face him. Her heart was pounding so hard that she was shocked that he didn't hear it. He nodded his head forward, telling her that is was okay.

"You know, you're down right adorable when you're scared." He told her.

"Who says I'm scared, Mr. President?" She turned fully to face him now. She edged up the step backwards, reaching the top step finally. Fitz stepped up, and was eye level with her. He reached forward, and was millimeters from caressing her soft face.

Emmalynn came up behind her, "Mummy come on," dragging her away from Fitz. He let out a huge "sigh" out-loud causing Olivia to smirk once her back was to him. Fitz then followed behind them, as they headed to the room the reception was in.

/

**Baptism Reception**

The god-parents entered the reception, with Karen, Jerry and Emmalynn. Olivia looked around the room and noticed champagne glasses, a buffet of endless goodies, and a cake that was specially made for Ella, for today. It had two tears, all white, with angels, and crosses on the border. There was also pink ribbon made out of fondant, separating each layer. Ella's name was also written in the pink fondant as well. The cake looked incredible.

Olivia took Emmalynn's hand and walked over to look at it. Emmalynn loved it and of course couldn't wait to try a piece. "After we eat some 'real' food okay, pumpkin."

Emmalynn nodded her head and noticed that Cyrus and James finally arrived with Ella. Karen and Jerry were on the other side of the room, mingling with some of other guests, and Fitz was talking to Cyrus about something. She took upon herself to show Emmalynn all the pretty things that were in the room.

It was a plum color with cream curtains. They had intricate embroidery, that went from the floor to the ceiling. There was a fire place in the center made from dark mahogany wood, with a shiny overcoat. Above its mantel there was a picture of a landscape. In the center of the room were two couches and a coffee table.

Emmalynn face was adorable. Her eyes were glowing, as was her smile. "I know Mummy. Don't touch the pretties. I feel like Sophia."

"Yes Em, don't touch anything. Things could break. Yes this is like Sophia." Olivia told her.

Then off this room, they saw another room with a piano in it. "Mummy, play please."

"Oh Em, not yet okay. Maybe later when it's just Poppa Cy and Uncle James. You know I don't play in front of a lot of people."

"Please Mumma?" Emmalynn asked her again.

"I'll ask President Grant later okay. If he says it's okay, then I will. I promise honey." She said to Emmalynn.

"Ask me what ladies?" Fitz said to her.

"Fiz, Mummy plays nice. Can she play?" Emmalynn said to Fitz pointing to the piano in the other room.

Fitz raised his eyebrows. He knelt down and said to Emmalynn, "Well it's okay with me, but if your mom wants to wait till later on, we probably should. I would _love_ to hear her play." He said this looking right into Olivia's eyes, causing her heart to skip a beat in the process.

"O-tay," Emmalynn said defeated.

"Thank you." Olivia said to Fitz who was smiling and now standing next to her.

"I am going to hold you to that promise you know." Fitz said to her, leaning his head a little closer to hers.

She looked up at him and said, "only if you play first."

"Well Miss Pope, I'm not very good and I don't play in front of a crowd either." Fitz said back, flashing his best politician smile.

"We'll just have to figure something out then. We can't disappoint Ella and Emmalynn." She nudged his arm.

Olivia gathered around James, Cyrus and Ella who were now getting ready to make their toast. James thanked everyone for coming and commented that not every baby gets held by the President of the United States to get baptized. He also thanked Olivia for bringing the beautiful antique Christening gown, that Ella was still wearing. "Ella is one lucky baby girl to have two wonderful god-parents," James said out-loud.

After James finished his speech, Cyrus took his daughter and went and sat on the couch with her. People came over wished Ella, James and Cyrus well, while Emmalynn kept them company. Olivia got her daughter something to eat, and Fitz made sure that Karen and Jerry were staying out of trouble.

Ella started to get fussy and Olivia offered to take her god-daughter off Cyrus' hands. Cy willingly gave her the baby, her diaper bag, and she walked around with her. Karen and Jerry came and asked if she needed anything and she said a rocking chair would be good. They showed her one in the next room over, where the piano was. She decided to steal herself some "baby cuddles" and sit with her in the other room.

The rocking chair had soft plushy cushions on it and was extremely comfortable to sit on. Olivia made Ella her bottle, fed and changed her. She peeked in the other room and saw Emmalynn with James, Karen and Jerry. She did not see Fitz or Cyrus. James saw her looking on and texted to her that they had to attend to something and would return. She texted a "smiley" face back.

After a while, people started to get ready to leave. Pretty soon it was just the Grant kids, James, and a few others. Ella was still sitting with Olivia, in her lap on the chair. She was beginning to fall asleep but was fighting it. Olivia turned Ella around so the baby's head was resting on her chest, above her heartbeat. She then began to sing to her, "Amazing Grace." Olivia sang this song to Emmalynn while she was pregnant every night before she went to bed. That is part of the reason why Emmalynn's middle name is Grace. This song, calmed her down enough, so Olivia's herself could sleep.

Olivia sang the first line of the song, and Emmalynn heard her. She got up from Cy and noticed that Karen and Jerry stopped what they were doing and looked over at her mom singing to Ella.

"Mummy sings pretty." Emmalynn said to them.

"Yes she does Emmy," said Karen looking at Jerry who was in awe of her voice.

"Come on. Let's go see and listen." Emmalynn told them.

Fitz then came into the room and stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her voice. He wondered who was singing and Cy told him, "It's Olivia Sir. She sings that to Emmalynn all the time."

He turned the corner and saw the most beautiful, perfect sight in the world. Olivia was sitting in the rocker, with Emmalynn curled up next to and Ella asleep on her chest. Then Karen and Jerry were sitting on the couch, just listening to hear sing the words to "Amazing Grace." Karen had her head down on the cushion that was closest to rocker and Jerry eventually moved to the floor and was sitting in front of her. James was standing in the doorway and Cy joined him.

Olivia knew that Emmalynn was next to her and that Karen and Jerry were there also but she had no clue about Cy, James and of course the dumbstruck Leader of the Free World. Fitz had never heard or seen anything so beautiful before.

Cy saw the look on his face and asked him, "Sir, are you alright?"

"Yes Cyrus I am absolutely perfect," looking right at Olivia. "I've never felt better actually."

Fitz began to walk into the room, very slowly not to disturb Olivia and her singing to Ella. Her eyes were still closed. Her angelic voice was a beacon calling him to be closer to her. Karen and Jerry saw him and he "hushed" them so they wouldn't tell alarm her. He figured if she saw him, that she would stop the song. He sat on couch behind Karen and his daughter scooted next to him.

When Olivia said "_I once was lost but now I'm found, was blind but now I see," _she opened her eyes and saw Fitz sitting there, with a smile like one she's never seen before on anyone. His eyes were piercing through her heart, and she almost couldn't get the last words out when she saw him.

As the last word, left her mouth and bowed her head down completely and utterly embarrassed.

"Wow," Fitz said to her. "That was incredible. You are incredible." This caused Olivia to just about stop breathing right then and there.

"Thank you President Grant." She said back, blushing.

"Mummy, that's our song." Emmalynn said.

Olivia looked at her daughter and said, "Yes baby girl, it is our song."

"Why is that your song Em?" Karen asked the little girl curiously.

"It's Daddy's song. Right Mummy?" Emmalynn asked Olivia.

Olivia could feel the tears in her eyes. She looked at Cyrus, James, Karen, Jerry, and then to Fitz. "Um, yes Emmy it is. I, um," she stopped. She got up from the chair and handed Ella to James.

"Cy, where is the ladies room." She asked him. Cy pointed over there.

She turned to Emmalynn and said "Honey, you stay here. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Her sweet little girl said. She sat next to Karen in the rocker now, and Fitz looked on, wondering what happened. He went to get up to go after her, but Cyrus stopped him. "She'll be okay Sir. Just give her a minute."

Fitz almost didn't listen but it wasn't until he saw Olivia come back into the room. He had only just met her, but knew instantly something was wrong. He sensed it. He noticed how her body tensed up, and this wave of sadness pooled in her eyes. The song hit a nerve and when Emmalynn mentioned her Dad. He wondered where he was, and then if he was in their life or not. How could this man not be in their lives?

James asked her if she was okay and she nodded 'yes.'

She walked up to Emmalynn and told her that they needed to get going because Abby would be coming by the house soon. Then Olivia realized that she didn't have a car. Fitz overheard her and said, "I have arranged for you and Emmalynn to get home. No worries. So can I walk you out?"

Olivia looked at him, "Don't you have to rule the world or something?"

"Not at the moment. I am sure Cyrus can handle it." Fitz told her.

"You don't have to." She told him.

"I know but I want to." Fitz told her. She agreed, and then said goodbye to Karen, Jerry, Cy, Ella, and James. Karen and Jerry told her and Emmalynn that they hoped that they would see her again soon. Olivia said that she would see, but she didn't know the next time that they would be able to come back to the White House. She did not have a hard pass that let her in whenever she liked.

Karen and Jerry gave Olivia a hug, then shot a look to their dad. Fitz knew what they were thinking and smiled at them. "Nice to meet you Miss Olivia and something tells us that we'll see you and Emmalynn again." Karen said to her.

"We'll see," was all Olivia said. Fitz then escorted her out with Tom and one other agent.

/

**Presidential Car Repairs…**

On the walk out Fitz and Olivia chit chatted about nothing special. He showed her some more things on the way out of the White House. They went past different rooms, and this time the elevator.

"Wow an elevator," she teased him. "This would have been nice to know earlier."

"Why's that?" He asked her.

"Well then we wouldn't have had to do those stairs. Stairs in high heels are not fun on a lady's legs you know."

Fitz just smiled at her. He wanted to tell her that she had incredible legs, but kept it to himself. He shrugged it off and then the both got really quiet. Neither one knew what to say next. Emmalynn was holding on Olivia's hand, yawning. Then out of the corner of her eye, she noticed each time the elevator, "dinged" the Leader of the Free World would get closer to her.

One ding, he'd step closer. Another ding, he'd take another step closer to her and Emmalynn. She noticed that his hands were in his pockets in the beginning, but now one was hanging by his side. Her breath began to hitch, and she had this feeling he was going to try to touch her again.

The next 'ding' she moved somewhat, because Emmalynn nudged her. But the time the elevator reached where they would be getting out, Fitz was fight next her. She looked down and saw that his hand was ready to graze her. She could barely breathe and neither could he. He was about to reach out and touch her, when the door opened.

Her and Fitz were still looking at each other when Emmalynn said, "Mummy our car!"

Olivia turned her head in disbelief. But down the hall, out the doors, she saw her SUV parked. She looked at Fitz, who motioned for them to start walking towards the doors.

They made it to the door and Olivia was speechless. Emmalynn was jumping up and down. "Fiz fixed our car!' Emmalynn said.

Olivia turned to him, and said "How did you? When did you?"

Fitz smiled at her, "I had the tow truck from the White House come and get it. They brought it here and fixed everything that was wrong and then some. Your SUV got the Presidential Car treatment. It's also been vacuumed, washed, and detailed. Everything that was about to go wrong, break, or was getting ready to have a pair, my guys "fixed it." _Consider it handled_."

She put her hand over her mouth and gasped. She picked up Emmalynn and walked down the steps, in amazement. Tom looked at Fitz and told him "You did good Sir."

Fitz told him, still watching Olivia's every move, "I know."

Olivia looked inside and her daughter's car seat was already there. She went up to Fitz and the only thing she could say was "Thank you. You didn't have to."

"I know. But I wanted to."

Emmalynn had Olivia put her down and went up to Fitz for a hug. Fitz bent down and picked her up. He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Tank-you, Fiz. You are a prince," she told him.

Fitz blushed and squeezed her harder. "Thank you Emmy. I am happy you think so."

Emmalynn pulled away slightly, with Fitz still holding her, "I know so." Fitz about melted right there when she said that.

He put her down and she walked back to Olivia. Olivia looked at him, with her daughter holding her hand, "We, um, should go."

She turned around, "Olivia wait." Fitz told her. He wanted to ask if he could see her again, or call her or something. He was practically divorced but wasn't sure how to do this. It's been a while since he asked a girl for their number. He got right by her car, leaning on it.

"I um, I mean do you think…" he was stumbling all over his words. "Can I…?"

"Do you want to get the Press Secretary for you Sir? I know you have a ton of speech writers in this big White Building of yours." She said, teasing him.

Fitz just looked at her, all embarrassed. He can talk to world leaders, take on Cyrus Beene in one breath, and deal with his soon to be ex. But why in the heck can't he ask for her number, or if he could see her again.

Olivia knew he wanted her number. It was adorable to see the most Powerful Man in World all of a sudden get twitchy before her eyes. "Emmalynn, should we give President Grant a hug and a kiss for fixing our car."

Fitz just about had a heart attack. "_Did she really just say that?" _His heart was pounding in his ears so loudly that he thought he would burst an ear-drum. Fitz watched Olivia and Emmalynn turned to face him. She reached into her purse and he made a strange face. She took out her hand and she told him to open his. Fitz gave her a perplexing look, and did what he was asked.

She then placed her closed hand, on top of his own. She opened it and two things were placed in his palm. Fitz looked down all confused. She smiled at him and gave him a head nod to look down at his hand. He did so, confused even more. When he finally realized what she had given him, he broke out laughing.

"A hug and a kiss, I get it now." Fitz told her, holding a Hershey's hugs, and kiss in his hand.

"Mr. President, what did you think I meant?"

"Well, um,…" Fitz didn't respond but Olivia knew it. Emmalynn giggled.

"Now eat them and give me the wrappers." She told him. Fitz squinted his eyes at her, and did so. He did give the "hug" to Emmalynn though. He handed the wrappers to Olivia, who then reached into her bag, and grabbed her eye-liner. She opened both the wrappers, leaned on the car, and wrote something on both of them.

Fitz leaned down and watched her. She then handed both open wrappers back to him, letting her hand linger in his own for a brief moment. Fitz looked down and the biggest smile graced his face.

"Since it was probably going to take an act of Congress for you to ask, I'd figure this would help. Now you have my number Mr. President, and a hug and a kiss from Emmalynn and I. Use it wisely. Thank you for everything today. Emmalynn and I were lucky to you found us today."

"Miss Pope, _you're right. I was lucky to find you_. Both of you." Fitz said as he got closer to her. Her heart just about stopped when he said that to her.

Olivia put her head down and turned to open to the door for Emmalynn. Emmalynn hugged and gave Fitz a kiss then got into the car. Olivia strapped her in her seat, and closed the door. Fitz opened her door and she was about to get in but stopped.

"Oh it's Olivia by the way. You can call me Olivia," she said to him, with her hand on the top of the driver's side window.

Fitz saw her hand there and went to reach for it. She saw him and moved it. "Only if you call me Fitz, Olivia." He walked right into her personal space, pushing her against the car. Her heart was beating so quickly she felt like she was about to have a heart attack.

"_I'll think about it. Goodnight Mr. President." _

"_Goodnight Olivia. _I'll see you when I see you."

Olivia grinned at him and replied, _"Considered it handled, Sir."_

She then sat in the car, and Fitz shut the door. He watched her put her seat belt on and start the car. Her and Emmalynn waved and began to drive away.

Fitz stood by Tom and his most trusted agent said to him, "Mr. President, piece of advice."

"Sure Tom, what is it?" Fitz said to him.

"Go for it."

"Go for what?" Fitz said, still watching Olivia drive away.

"Ask her out, once you're divorced before someone else does." Tom said to him, dropping a major hint.

Fitz placed his hands in his pockets, looked at him and smiled. "Tom, I had enough issues just getting her number. Do you think she'd say yes? I'm a little out of practice."

"Well Sir, you're the most powerful man on the planet. I am sure you can figure it out. Plus I'll be your wing man." Tom said to him.

"Seriously Tom, my wing man, really?"

"Always Sir, plus if you don't I just might."

Fitz just looked at him, and let out a small laugh. "Thank you Tom for always being by my side."

Tom nodded and they both went back inside.

/

**Olivia's Apartment…**

Olivia and Emmalynn got home safe and sound, and Abby was already there waiting for them. Emmalynn ran up to Abby and jumped into her arms. Abby carried her upstairs and helped Olivia get her ready for bed.

"So, did you finally meet Ella's godfather today?" Abby asked her.

"Yes I did Abby."

"And, is he handsome, and single I hope?" Abby inquired.

Abby then noticed how flustered Olivia became. "Olivia what is it? Oh my god, you like him don't you. He MUST be really good looking. Oh please tell me he's available."

"Abby, he is going through a divorce. He's not going to be ready to date anytime soon. Neither am I. You know that."

"But is he good looking?"

"Abby, he's delicious." Olivia told her, as this incredible smile came across her face, and she bit her lip.

"Delicious…seriously? Liv, I have known you a long time, not once have I EVER heard you call a man 'delicious."

"Okay Abby, I get it. But yes he's extremely good looking. He's got great hair and these incredible blue eyes."

"My Lord Liv, you're swooning. How did you meet him anyway? "

"Okay quiet." Olivia then told her about how Ella's godfather helped her on the side of the road, the christening, reception and how he fixed her car. But she left out the fact that he's also the President of the United States. She wasn't ready to reveal that piece of the puzzle yet.

"Wow, he's must be a great guy then?"

"Yes Abby, _he's got that special something._"

"Obviously." Abby told her, poking her. Olivia just looked at her, went on tending to Emmalynn.

By this time Emmalynn was bathed and ready for bed. She had on her "Sophia" pajamas and Olivia was dressed for bed. She then noticed that she was looking her room. "Mummy, Sadie missing?"

They looked in her room, kitchen, bathroom and even in Liv's room, but no Sadie. "Well honey, you keep looking for Sadie here with me in your room and I'll have Auntie Abby look in the living room." Abby nodded and off she went.

When Abby reached the living room, there was a knock on the door a few minutes later. She told Olivia and Olivia said wasn't expecting anyone at 8:30 at night on a Sunday. She told Abby to get the door and she did. Emmalynn and Olivia were still frantically looking for Sadie.

Olivia heard Abby open the door and gasp for air. "Liv, I found Sadie! You best come see with Emmy, and see where she was hiding."

"You hear that Emmy, let's go see where Sadie was hiding." Olivia took Emmalynn by the hand and they ran down the hallway. She let go of Emmalynn's hand right before they turned the corner, so they could see the front door.

Emmalynn rounded the corner and screamed, "SADIE!"

Then as Olivia reached the corner and slid across the floor, she heard her daughter screamed with delight, "FIZ!"

Olivia looked up and saw President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III standing in her doorway, holding her daughter up in his arms, with Sadie. Abby, was standing there in so much shock to say anything, glaring at her best friend.

"Hi," Fitz said to Olivia, with the biggest smile she's ever seen.

"Hi," Olivia said back completely stunned and unable to form a coherent sentence.

/

"**Amazing Grace" is right. I'd be singing that and more if Fitz showed up at my door holding my child's pink stuffed animal. Now that's a sight to behold. Actually I probably wouldn't be singing, but screaming and swooning…oh yes.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. You heard a few things about Emmy's dad. More tit-bits on him will in the next chapter. But knowing fully who is will be a while. I am still working on those details. But as you can tell Olivia is still carrying at torch for him, in some ways. But , she is capturing our "Delicious" POTUS's heart in leaps and bounds. And he is winning hers.**

**I hope I did the confrontation with Mellie justice. Olivia wasn't putting up with her crap and helping Fitz not stoop to her level really helped. She stood up Fitz and was protecting all the kids. As you noticed she never did give Mellie her name. Will she be back, well you'll have to keep reading and see.**

**Writing this chapter was bittersweet because we all need a little therapy after the finale. I hope I delivered. What happens next…well let's say Fitz showing up at Liv's house will lead to some interesting moments. I'll let you figure it out…(wink, wink)**

**Leave me "pumpkin seeds" cuz they make me smile.**

**Peaches, Pumpkins and Peace….**

**Me's**


	6. DA-POTUS and HIS SUPERPOWERS

**Hello Darlings…here is your next piece of OLITZ goodness. Lots of tender, cute moments in this chapter. So be prepared to laugh out loud, gasp for air, and shed some tears at the end. You will learn a little more about Emmy's dad. That part may bring you to tears so beware. Enjoy and leave me goodies. Me's**

/

**Chapter 6: "DA-POTUS and His SuperPowers…"**

**Flashback to Abby's Reaction to Fitz….;-)**

Abby was searching high and low for "Sadie." She looked under the couch, chairs, and coffee table. She was about to call for Olivia and let her know that she couldn't find her when there was a knock on the door. She asked Olivia if she was expecting anyone. Olivia said 'no," and she went and answered the door.

She opened the door and saw a man, dressed in a dark suit, earpiece, and blond hair. She had never seen this man before, but he was fairly good looking. She looked him and down and said, "Um, can I help you?"

"Yes Ma'am, does Olivia Pope live here?" Tom asked her.

"Yes, she does. Why?" Abby was not just letting anyone into the door. She stood their blocking his forward motion.

"Is there anyone else besides you, Miss Pope, and her little girl in the residence?"

Abby looked at him strangely. She lowered her eyes at him, and squared herself off at him holding onto the door. "No. But you ain't setting a foot in this apartment their handsome, until you tell me who the hell you are?"

Tom tried to move past her, and she was not budging. "Ma'am I need to make sure the residence is secure." Abby was not moving.

She looked right at him and said, with her hands on her hips, "Unless your with the Secret Service, and the President of the United States is here to see Olivia Pope, then your ass can stay right there lover boy. Now move away before I knee you in the crotch."

Tom stood there in shock, he about to respond when he heard, "Tom it's okay. I'll handle her." Fitz finally said walking off the elevator.

"Who in the hell?" Abby said and then she saw Fitz. "Holy Shit!" She let out the biggest gasp off air totally not believing WHO she was seeing on her best friend's door step.

"Is Olivia and Emmalynn here Miss?" Fitz asked her.

Abby just stared at him unable to form a coherent sentence. She looked at the Leader of the Free World, holding Emmalynn's stuffed pink elephant. She tried to think of something to say to him, but nothing was coming out of her mouth.

"Sir," Tom leaned in, "I think you rendered her speechless." Tom could feel the biggest smile creeping on his face.

"What are you smiling at lover boy?" Abby then said to Tom. Fitz turned his head and chuckled.

Abby finally composed herself and said to Fitz, "Mr. President, um, what we owe this honor? Olivia was just, um, getting Emmalynn ready for bed."

"I wanted to return Sadie to Emmalynn. I know it would be hard for Olivia to put her to sleep without her favorite elephant." Fitz said to Abby.

"Okay," she said with a lot of curiosity in her voice. "I'll um, get her for you. Would you just um, well, wait right there with your agents?"

Fitz nodded. Tom then said to her, "When Miss Pope sees you Sir, she is going to freak!"

"Yes Tom, I know." Fitz couldn't wait to see her and Emmalynn again. Her reaction was going to be EPIC seeing him.

Abby took a few steps back and said, "Liv, I found Sadie! You best come see with Emmy where she was hiding?"

Fitz heard Emmalynn and Olivia start to run down the hallway. They must be right on the other side of the wall he was next to. He could feel their footsteps under his own. With each step in his direction, increasing in speed, his own pulse and breathing did the same. He felt like he was meeting his destiny any moment. These two ladies changed his life so much already. The anticipation of being at her apartment, was causing his heart to just about stop.

Then Fitz got a look at Emmalynn as she rounded the corner. Fitz knelt down and Emmalynn saw Sadie realizing that it was him with her favorite bedtime friend. Emmalynn ran into his arms, surprising Abby. Right when he saw Olivia begin to slide across the floor, Emmalynn yelled "FIZ!"

The moment their eyes met, it was all over. It didn't matter that her friend was there, or that his agents were behind him. All he saw was Olivia. The smile and elation he felt just seeing her again, made his heart gain wings, and fly in the clouds. She looked beautiful in her bedtime clothes. She had on light blue silk pants, a tank top and a long sweater.

Olivia froze dead in her spot unable to move or say anything. She was in total shock that the Leader of the Free World was at her door, holding her daughter's stuff animal and her child his arms. He looked handsome before but now, my lord, he looked even better. He had on a pair of dark pants, dark sweater, with a shirt underneath. His sweater was light weight and showed every curve on his arms, and chest. She was dying to reach out and rub her hand across his chest. He was holding a light weight jacket in his other hand.

"HI," Fitz finally said to Olivia, hoping she wouldn't tell him to leave. He waited, unable to breath, for her to respond. The smile on his face grew bigger as he watched her eyes grow from large to small just staring at him.

"HI," she finally squeaked at him, unable to say anything else.

/

**The "DA-POTUS" Effect….**

"Olivia," Fitz said to her.

"Mr. President," Olivia could barely get out. Her voice was shallow like she couldn't breathe.

"Liv," Abby said. Olivia and Fitz were still staring wide eyed at other as if they were the only two in the room.

"Livy!" Abby said this time, trying to get her attention.

"Olivia," Abby said to her. Olivia still did not respond. She was still staring at Fitz in complete shock.

Fitz whispered to Emmalynn, "Sweetheart, I think I totally left your mom speechless."

Emmalynn giggled at him, and said "Yup."

Abby then stood in front of her and said "Woo-who…," waving her arms and hands. Tom, Fitz and Emmalynn totally cracked up behind her.

"What's so funny?" Abby said to all three of them.

"Mummy lost her voice!" Emmalynn said.

"She's lost more than that. Emmy can you have the President put you down and come see me for a minute darling."

Fitz put her down and Emmalynn went over to Abby. Abby then asked her to go and grab something out of the kitchen for her. Emmalynn knew exactly what it was, and did what she was asked, taking Sadie along for the walk. Fitz stood there leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets.

Olivia still didn't say another word. She literally had no words at the moment. She tried to think of something to say to him, but nothing was coming in her brain. The tension in the room was so great, that if something wasn't done, someone was going to explode. Abby couldn't believe the chemistry she was feeling there standing in between them. She felt HOT herself, being in the same room with her best friend and the Leader of the Free World.

Emmalynn came back into the room and gave Abby what she asked for. Fitz eyes widened wondering what the heck she was going to do with what Emmalynn handed her. She walked up beside Olivia who was still staring at Fitz. She jumped in front of her one more time saying "Woo-whooo," but got no response.

Abby then took the basting brush that Emmalynn gave her and wacked Olivia right on the ass in front of Fitz, Tom and Emmalynn.

Olivia jumped in shock and said, "OUCH! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR ABIGAIL!"

"Because Olivia Carolyn Pope, every attempt I took before now to get your attention didn't work. Your eyes have been locked on to HIS baby blue over there. I've only been trying to do so since you first saw President McDreamy."

Fitz stood up a little straighter. Tom actually had to back up and let out his laugh behind Fitz.

"President McDreamy? Seriously! Miss that is not my name." Fitz told Abby a whole lot of embarrassed.

"Abby that is not his name. I know you know who this is." Olivia said to Abby.

"Yes Liv, I know who this is. Of course I do. I may not have voted for him, but I know that this is the President of the United States. But I would like to know why is he here at your front door, with Sadie, and Emmalynn knows him!"

Olivia then heard Tom outside say to the other agent, "I told you Sir that she was going to freak!"

Olivia heard him and said "Agent Stanton, would you come here please," glaring at Fitz.

Tom came to the doorway and stood by Fitz. "Ma'am?"

"You would be willing to pick a switch for the President right?" Olivia asked Tom. Fitz turned and looked at Tom.

"Ma'am?" Tom asked her.

Abby looked on in shock. Olivia then walked up to him. She was only a few feet away from Fitz who was now leaning against the wall.

"Tom, isn't it. If I you HAD to, you would pick a switch for the President right?" Olivia asked him again.

"Yes Ma'am." Tom said to her, then looking at his boss. Fitz was shaking his head 'no' but Olivia glared at him and he stopped.

"Good, because if you don't I'll make sure I pick the biggest one I can find and use it on both of you. Do you understand?"

"Absolutely." Tom said to her, fearing that she may actually hit him.

"Good, next time warn me before you bring HIM this way again. I don't want Cyrus Beene having a heart attack dying and going to hell. IF he dies I'll know he'll try to take it over from the Devil." Fitz was trying really hard not to lose it.

"Good, now that's settled." She then turned to Fitz, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE! You can't be here. If anyone had seen you coming here!"

"Mummy bad word." Emmalynn said to her.

"Sorry pumpkin." Olivia said to her daughter.

"Olivia, no one saw me. Emmalynn left Sadie in the motorcade. The agents were cleaning it out, and found her. She was brought to up to me and I knew she wouldn't be able to sleep without her. I couldn't let Emmalynn sleep without Sadie." Fitz told her flashing his best smile, hoping to get on her good side.

Olivia was just shocked that he did it himself. "You didn't have to bring her yourself, Mr. President. You could have sent Sadie with an aid or agent. This is a risk you didn't have to take. My daughter and I are not worth your safety."

Fitz walked right up to her, looking down into the most beautiful eyes he's ever gazed into, and said, "But then I wouldn't have gotten to see you again Olivia. You're worth the risk and more." Fitz blurted out, right in front of Abby.

Abby placed her hand over her mouth, and looked at Olivia mouthing "Holy crap."

Olivia stumbled back realizing what he just told her. She then reached forward and pulled Fitz into her apartment with Tom, shutting the door behind them. "Do you two know how much trouble you can get into if ANYONE knows that the President of the United States is not in the Residence where he belongs? Are you two out of your minds? How in the heck did you convince them to bring you over here? I gave you my number not my address."

Fitz couldn't help but smile at her. Her eyes were filled with such passion. Her breathing was labored causing her chest to rise and fall, beneath her white tank top. He couldn't help but look down and get glimpses of her cleavage as she breathed. Olivia became conscious as to what he was looking at every so often and pulled her sweater closed even madder at him. Fitz blushed realizing that he was caught checking her chest out. He titled his head, and raised his eyebrows at her. He bit his lip then showed her his best politician smile.

Abby then said, "You gave him your number. Olivia how did you two meet? I didn't know that you knew the President."

"Crap," Olivia said.

"I met Olivia this afternoon on the way to our god-child's christening. Ella, Cyrus's daughter is our god-child. Her car broke down on the side of the road and I lent her a hand. She road with me to the ceremony and back to the White House for the Reception. I even had her car repaired so now it's better than new." Fitz finished.

Olivia then backed up, and Emmalynn said, "Mummy go in time out now."

"Emmalynn," Olivia said to her in total shock.

Abby was looking at both Fitz and Olivia. She then realized everything her best friend told her was about the President of the United States. He was Ella's god-father. The same man Olivia was swooning over not that long ago. IT all made sense now.

"You're Ella's god-father Mr. President?"

"Yes Miss," Fitz stopped.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Abigail Whelan. Liv's best friend, who she best starting explaining things too real quick."

Fitz outstretched his hand, and they shook hands. "I see you met Agent Tom Stanton already."

"Um yes. Nice to meet you. Oh sorry about calling you 'Lover Boy." Now Abby was embarrassed.

"It's fine Ma'am," was all Tom said back. "Sir I'll be right outside. Let us know when you're ready to head back."

Fitz nodded and thanked him. "But in answering your question I am Ella's god-father. Olivia and I had never met until today."

Abby without thinking about what came out of her mouth next, she screamed, "You called the President of the United States DELICIOUS!" Fitz took a step back, gulped, blushed about ten shades of red. He felt himself become more embarrassed than he's ever been in his entire life. He's been called many things in his life, but 'delicious' was not one of them. Tom and the other agent heard it from outside the door, and broke out laughing.

"ABIGAIL!" She took the spoon out of her hand, and wacked her with it this time. "You weren't supposed to say that in front of him. Filter." Olivia was so mortified that she had to leave the room, and quick.

She looked over at Fitz, who looked like he needed some cool air and a drink. She imagined that when he came by, this was not the encounter he was hoping for.

Olivia finally gathered herself to ask, "Emmy honey, how about you and the President take a seat over there on the sofa. I think one of your 'Sophia the First' books is over there. Why don't you show it to him? Remember he's never seen Sophia before, it may be a good idea to show it to him."

Emmalynn looked at her mom and said, "Otay." She walked right past Abby, taking Fitz's hand in her own. "Come, sit with me. Mummy gonna make Auntie Abby pick a switch."

Fitz laughed quietly to himself, and said, "Emmy I would love to see Sophia. Your mom said earlier that I can learn a few things from her." He looked right at Olivia as he walked by. He reached out his hand to graze her, but she moved just out of his reach.

Olivia then grabbed Abby and dragged her down the hallway. She closed the door to her bedroom and leaned against the door with Abby in front of her. Abby stood there with her arms crossed waiting for her best friend to explain herself. Olivia finally relented and told her everything that happened between them earlier in the day. She even told Abby how she met Mellie.

"You told off the First Lady too!" Abby said to her in disbelief.

"Yes. But she was being mean and horrible to the President in front her own children and Emmalynn. I would have stay in the car like he asked but Emmy had to use the bathroom."

"Geez Liv, I am speechless. Shit girl, you have the President of the United States wrapped around your little finger. You have the most Powerful Man on the Planet, weak in the knees for you."

"I do no…" she tried to say.

"You do to and you know it. The leader of the free world brought over your daughter's stuffed PINK elephant himself. He more than likes you Olivia. And you like him. I've never seen you look at a man the way you look at him. Jeepers Creepers what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I am not ready to date Abby you know that. He's not even divorced yet. I can't get into a social situation with the Leader of the Free World."

"Oh come on Liv. If he wasn't the President, you would give him the chance. I know you would. That has nothing to do with it and you know it Liv?" Olivia was going to say something else to her but Abby interrupted her again.

"Abby I just don't know. I'm not ready for anything. Ever since Emmy's dad…you know…" she stopped herself.

"I know Livy, but you don't know if you don't try. Don't think of him as the POTUS just think of him as 'Fitz."

"How come you can say his first name so easily and I can't. I think I rather call him President McDreamy."

Now both of them started to giggle. "Well he OBVIOUSLY likes you, and Emmy adores him already. Takes things slow. Lord knows you both need some happiness. Now I am getting out of here so you can have alone time with DA-POTUS over there."

"DA-POTUS?" Olivia asked her. "What the heck does that mean?"

"_**Delicious-Ass**__-President-Of-The-United-States_, of course. You are the one that called him that."

"Abigail Rebecca Whelan! Yes but you weren't supposed to tell him." Olivia said to her, tackling her. They both fell on the bed laughing.

Fitz and Emmalynn heard the laughing. "Emmy what's going on in there?"

"Auntie being silly with Mummy." Emmalynn told him.

Fitz smiled to himself and him and Emmalynn continued to look at the Sophia book. Emmalynn explained to him everyone in the book. Abby and Liv came out and saw them huddled on the couch together. Olivia smiled and noticed how they just "fit" just right. Abby told her, "Emmy's giving him a chance, now it's your turn."

Olivia pushed her and then Fitz and Emmalynn saw the ladies coming down the hall. Abby stopped and Emmalynn came to her and gave her a hug.

"You behave for President Grant and Mummy now okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Abby told her.

"Yes Ma'am." Emmalynn backed away and went back to Fitz on the couch.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Sir." Abby told Fitz.

"You too Miss Whelan. I hope to see you again."

Abby smiled and gave Olivia one more hug. "Something tells me you will Sir. Have fun and give me details in the morning," Abby said to her.

Olivia pinched her and she was gone.

/

**Goodnight Moon by "Fiz"**

Olivia closed the door and leaned against it, and closed her eyes. She took in a breath, and then heard Emmalynn get up and come to her with Fitz in tow.

"Mummy, otay?" Emmalynn asked her.

"Oh yes pumpkin, I'm fine. Mummies head is just…," looking at Fitz who was now leaning on the back of her couch, "well I'm just…."

"Your head mushy gooshy."

Fitz smiled at both of them. "Yes baby it is 'mushy gooshy'. Come let's get your story and get you ready for bed."

"Mummy, Fiz read it too?"

"Um, if he wants to sweetie it's okay with me." Olivia then said, looking at him.

"Sure Em, what are we reading?" Fitz asked her.

Olivia then told her to run to her room and get the book. Emmalynn went down to her room and brought out Goodnight Moon, her favorite bedtime story. She handed the book to Fitz and he told her that Jerry and Karen loved this book when they were little too. He used to read it to them all the time.

Emmalynn's eyes glowed in delight. She took Fitz by the hand and led him back to the couch and sat down. Fitz wrapped his arm around her and Olivia sat in another chair. She watched for a few moments her little girl making the President of the United States melt instantly. She saw no worries, or fears in his eyes or face. She just so contentment.

Miss Emmalynn realized her mom was in the other chair. She said to her, "No Mummy. You sit with us. Fiz don't have _coo-wee's_."

Olivia broke out laughing. Fitz had no idea what he just said. "I don't have what," he asked Emmalynn.

"No _Coo-wee's_ right?" Emmalynn said again. Now Olivia was really laughing. She sat down next to Emmalynn, touching her little girls face, and giving her special kisses. Fitz looked on and smiled.

"No Emmy honey." Olivia then gave her daughter a hug. She then looked at Fitz and said, "President Grant does NOT have _cooties."_

Fitz let out a laugh now. He nudged Emmalynn and told her, "No I don't have cooties but I do have superpowers," lowering his voice looking at Olivia was such intensity that she thought was about to faint.

Olivia leaned her head back and just looked at him. "Really now Mr. President, you have superpowers. Now this I just have to hear."

"I do ladies. I can make flowers appear from out of nowhere. Rescue damsels in distress. Change a flat tire and not get my shoes or expensive suit dirty. I can get rid of cooties with a kiss and tickle." He then scooped Emmy up in his lap and tickled and kissed her to death making her giggle.

He then continued, shifting his piercing eyes to Olivia "I can become Prince Charming on a whim. But most of all," inching closer to Olivia, stretching his fingers out to touch her hair. Her eyes were now the size of saucers, "I make the best homemade pancakes ever."

"That's your best superpower, making POTUS Pancakes. Seriously?"

"POTUS Pancakes," he let out a huge laugh again. "Well I have others but they only emerge when little princesses are asleep. Plus I've heard my pancakes are "delicious." His voice darkened and Olivia felt herself becoming increasing nervous and flustered. She had this bubbling feeling in her stomach that was growing.

Olivia bit her lip, knowing he was referring to what Abby said she called him. She shook her head and in attempt to calm herself down. "Okay Little Miss, let's read this book and get you to sleep."

Fitz kept his arm outstretched on the back of the couch, waiting to see if she would scoot next to him. Emmalynn then reached over, from Fitz's lap, and pulled her Mom over into Fitz's arms. The entire "yank" over, their eyes were locked onto the others. Olivia didn't want to be 'this' close to him, but there was no use protesting.

She then felt Fitz's hand, and then arm rest against her. He placed his arm lazily behind her and she felt herself jump. Emmalynn the wiggled herself that she could sit on both their legs, with Goodnight Moon in her lap. Fitz then placed his other hand to help Emmalynn sturdy the book. Olivia did the same on the other side. Fitz and Olivia then took turns reading pages of the story out loud to her.

Throughout the story, they would steal glances at the other, with Emmalynn looking on. She leaned back resting her head securely on both her Mum and Fitz. By the time she they read the last page that said, "_Goodnight Noises Everywhere," _the little girl was out. The adults closed the book and Olivia placed it on the other side of her. Olivia placed her hand on Emmalynn's and Fitz reached out and touched hers.

His hand felt warm and inviting. His touch was soft, and sensual. He ran his fingers over the top of hers and felt everything in his world shift even more into focus. He began to lace his fingers with hers. He kept gazing into her eyes, not wanting to let her go. She initially wanted to pull her hand away but then she looked up into his eyes and stopped. She said to him "She's out."

"It appears that way," he whispered back to her.

She then moved her hand away and tried to slide out from underneath Emmalynn. The little girl felt her Mum wiggle out, and turned herself onto Fitz. Fitz heard her let out a sigh, and nuzzle into his chest.

Olivia looked at him and smiled. "She's thinks you're quite comfortable."

Fitz smirked at her and said back, "You care to see for yourself." He then raised his eyebrows at her waiting for a response. To hold her like this would be a dream come true.

Without missing at beat, and with Olivia beginning to bend down to scoop her up, she said him "In your dreams President McDreamy. Make yourself at home, I'll be right back."

Fitz was so taken back at that statement he didn't reply at first. He leaned forward and Emmalynn fell into her mother's arms. Olivia started to walk away when she heard him say, "I'll be dreaming of you from this moment on Olivia."

She stopped, and turned her head to look at him. She shook her head vigorously and continued to walk Emmalynn to her room. She mouthed to herself, "_Oh my god," _with her eyes practically coming out of her head. Fitz watched her with the biggest smile on his face. He then got up and walked around her living room.

The first thing he noticed was the amount of light colors and white. From the furniture, to the walls, just about everything had white. Even the perfect bouquet of orchids she had on her table were white. It's the purest color in the world, and now it had a whole new meaning for him. Anytime he saw white from now on, he would think of Olivia.

Then he saw the piano in the corner of the room, toward the back windows. He walked back to it and saw pictures gracing its top cover. He saw one of her with Emmalynn and Cyrus and James. Then another with he was assuming it was her parents and family. Then there was another of her "very" pregnant standing in front of a window. Her hands were placed over her belly and she was looking down upon it, smiling.

The sun was setting and in the photo and was showing just about the tip of her "bump." This image gave her and angelic quality. Her skin was glowing on all levels. He saw golds, oranges, yellows, and where the light hit her just right, white. He had never seen a more perfect pose of someone so beyond beautiful pregnant before. He was about to grace it with his hand, when there was another shot that snapped his attention away.

He turned to see a picture of Olivia, with a man in a Marine Dress Uniform, with a very small Emmalynn in his arms. He probably was over 6 feet, blond, with light hazel eyes. Emmalynn was in a long white baptism gown. It was the same gown that Ella had worn today. He saw no sadness in her eyes, and the couple looked happy. Fitz tried to make out a name in the uniform but he could read it. He was sure this must be Emmalynn's father, but wondered where he is now. Olivia then came out and saw him looking at this photo.

She took in a deep breath and said to him, "You can ask you know."

Fitz turned to face her now. "Oh," he said startled, "I was just, I mean, looking at your pictures on the piano."

Olivia smiled at him and walked towards him. She took in a deep breath and said "This one if my favorite too." She said picking up shot of Emmy's baptism. "Emmalynn looks adorable in the antique gown that I wore, and that Ella wore today."

Fitz then noticed how she graced the face of her dad. She still loves him, he thought to himself but where is he. She could feel the tears in her eyes and placed it back on the piano. She walked to the window and looked out into the DC skyline. Fitz then walked over to her, and leaned against the other side of the window.

"Are you okay?"

"Yah, just a long day, that's all." She turned to look at him now. "Why did you come by here? I mean really. You could have sent Sadie with someone else. If you were seen by anyone, the replications could get you into serious trouble with more than just Cyrus. Why are you here?"

Fitz placed his hands in his pockets and thought about his next words. He took in a breath and said, "It was my chance to get out of the White House and feel normal. Living in that bubble 24 hours a day, 7 days a week is exhausting. I never get to be just me. I just wanted to feel normal. For a little while I wanted to feel that I am not the President of the United States. I wanted to feel like a normal average guy like everyone else. I want to be just Fitz Grant."

Olivia's heart was breaking for him at that moment. She got closer to him and placed her hand on Fitz's cheek. It startled him at first, not expecting her reach out to him. She said, "You're normal to me," in the softest and purest voice. She then started to rub her thumb across his cheek. Her hand was soft, and dainty. Her touch soothed his fears, doubts and worries he carried with him day to day. She then walked forward and did the same to the other cheek. It was the most relaxing touch he's ever experienced in his whole life.

"I am," Fitz asked her totally surprised.

Olivia sensed his surprise in her statement and told him why. "Being President of the United States is not who you are. That is your job and it's an important one. But the man I got to see today, and was just as normal as I am. Right here, right now, I don't see the President of the United States."

"You don't?"

"No I don't. I see a man who loves his two children and this country more than anything in the world. I see a man who will do anything to protect his kids from harm, even from their own mother. But most of all I see a man, who leads this nation with a heart of gold. You are the President, but that is not what defines you. Being a great father to your children, and having them look to you for guidance and love, is what makes you the perfect choice to lead this nation. That is makes you who you are. That is what I see. I see you, the real you. And you, are about as normal as they come."

Fitz wanted to say something else to her but he just stood there in amazement. This woman was incredible. Just being around her made him feel things that he didn't think were possible. He had been looking for someone like her his entire life. Now that he finally found her, he didn't' want to ever leave. He looked down at her in a way that made her melt.

They stood there like this for a few moments. His breathing slowed down and hers followed. Their eyes totally lost in the others, not willing to break contact. With her hands were on his face, and he stepped forward and reached out to pull her into his embrace. She saw him and dropped her hands and pulled away.

/

**More than just "superpowers"….**

She saw him smirk at her, and blushed. He stepped closer to her again, and she finally asked him, "Are you hungry?"

"What?"

"It's not a trick question Mr. President. Are you hungry or not?" Olivia asked him again with her arms crossed, staring at him.

"Sure a little, why," he asked her beyond curious.

She stared to walk away from him and then he moved to her spot by the window. "Well, I was hoping you could show me some of your superpowers."

Fitz gulped and was processing in his mind which one she was referring to. He lowered his voice and waltzed right up to her. "Which one are you referring to? I mentioned a few of them earlier."

She stepped into his 'space' and said, "Well you did say you make the best pancakes," she let her voice get higher, letting her train of thought linger a moment.

"I did."

"It's obvious that your superpowers worked. Now you have me curious how well the Leader of the Free World can cook. Are you up for the challenge?" Her voice was seductive, and alluring.

"Miss Pope I have found out that after meeting you today, I am always UP for a challenge." The way he was looking at her. The way he just dropped his voice, made this aching in feeling in her stomach that she had been fighting, even more intense. She had not felt anything like this in so long.

"Well," she put out her hand for him, "let's see what your made of then." She paused, winked at him said, "Mr. President," in this sultry tone.

Fitz swallowed hard, took her hand. The way she just said "Mr. President" was so sexy. He walked right up to her. She led him into the kitchen. The entire way she could feel his eyes on her. His hand that was laced in with hers was perfect. She felt him rub his thumb in the palm of her hand. His touch is so tender, velvety, affectionate, and welcoming. It made her not fear him but yet a part of her remained guarded.

Once they hit the kitchen, she dropped his hand. He asked her where the bathroom was so he could freshen up. She showed him and off he went. While he was gone she attempted to get things that he would need. She got out her flat grill, a ladle, and spatula. She did not know the ingredients, but put the flour and milk out on the kitchen island just in case.

She then opened the cabinet to get a bowl. "Figures it's on the top shelf," she grimaced. "And the stool is in the bathroom that he's in, urgh."

Olivia hopped onto the counter in an attempt to reach the bowl. She got on her knees because sitting down she was still not tall enough. She reached up to grab the glass bowl and voiced, "there's never someone tall around when the freaking need them."

"Oh I beg to differ on that one Olivia," Fitz said to her. He was right behind her. He reached his hand up to meet hers on the bowl she was after. Their hands touched sending a heightened level of intensity through them both. His body was pressed against hers, and all she could smell was his spicy, cinnamon cologne.

She turned her head and looked into his eyes. "Thanks," she said.

Fitz backed up very little and looked her over from behind. Olivia watched his eyes dart up and down her body in her pajamas. The shear force from his blue eyes, was making her body do things that she didn't think were possible. To ease the moment she said, "What's the matter? Haven't you seen a woman on a counter before Mr. President?"

He backed up some so she could turn and sit down in front of him. Her silk pajamas were calling out to his hands to place them on the top of her legs and rub them up and down. He placed his hands in his pockets and refrain himself from doing it. She tried to close her legs or move them but he was already to close. He took a huge breath and said to her, "Mr. President, I think we're past that don't you."

She shrugged her shoulders at him and let out a small nervous laugh. Before Olivia could jump off Fitz said to her, "Wait, can you stay right there for a minute. I have something for you."

She gave him a mystifying look, wondering what in the world he could have for her. "Sure," she said and he walked into the living room. He came back and with something in his pockets. He then asked her to close her eyes for him.

"Why," she asked him.

"Because I am asking you to trust me, and it's a surprise," Fitz told her flashing his best prize winning smile.

"I don't like surprises."

"Trust me you'll like this one." He took one step forward. "Now Close. Your. Eyes," he told her forcibly.

She made a funny face at him and did so. Olivia then heard him reach into his pockets and take what was ever in them out. She heard his shoes make the "click" nose on her floor as he stepped more into her space. Each step he took into her space, he paused, causing her heart to race even more in her chest. The anticipation was killing her not being in control of what he was doing. She then felt him place something around her neck and another thing in her hand. She moved her fingers around and but couldn't not place what the object was.

Fitz whispered to her, "You can open your eyes now." He still stayed extremely close to her. He then leaned on the counter next to her. Olivia opened her eyes, and saw him standing on the side there right next to her. She looked down to the object that was in her hand and neck. It was white and in the shape of a credit card. She saw _The White House _logo on them and inspected them further.

She gasped for air, when she realized the names that were written on them. "Holy Crap, are these what I think they are?"

Fitz then had the biggest grin on his face. "You tell me. Read it," nudging her slightly.

She picked both objects in her hands, including the one that was around her neck. With a smile that she had not shown anyone in such a long time she read to him. "These are hard passes to access the White House anytime Emmalynn and I want to. We can come and go anytime and as much as we want without an appointment. All we have to do is show these to the guard and we're in. You gave my daughter and I unlimited access," she finally got out in shock and with tears in her eyes.

Before Olivia could stop them from falling, a tear fell down her cheek. She looked up at Fitz and couldn't believe that he was giving these to her. She then squeaked out, "You have done so much for me and my little girl today. Why this? Why now?"

He turned his body to face hers, still leaning on the counter next to her. "Because I want you and Emmy to be able to come and visit Cy, Jerry, Karen" he paused, and he placed the tips of his fingers on her face to wipe her happy tears away, "and me. I hope you will as much as you want. I hope you use these Olivia. _Please_ use these. I want to see you and Emmy again."

She couldn't say anything back to him. She just stared at him totally spellbound. She finally muttered out to him, "Are you real?"

Fitz beamed at her and said, "Yes Livy I am real. I am as real as they come. _This is real. _Now you will come and see me right?" The hope in his voice and glimmer she was seeing in his eyes was incredible. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning opening his presents, waiting for that special gift he always hoped for.

"Yes," she barely got out. She turned and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, startling Fitz for a moment. The force of her weight on him almost sent him off the counter. He felt her shed more tears as she placed her head on his shoulder. She laid her head there on him, and Fitz wrapped her up in his arms. My word did she feel incredible. It was like she had been made to be in his arms.

He engulfed her in his embrace and rubbed her back up and down. She was still crying and he placed his head in her neck breathing her in. He told her "Shh," but she was still crying on him. Olivia finally pulled herself up with her arms wrapped his neck still. She was embarrassed because she could not believe that she just threw herself in his arms like that. She then placed her hands on his chest and finally looked up his eyes. Her lips were quivering just being in his arms. She never did something that before. The reality of meeting him today and everything he has done for her and Emmalynn hit her even more.

"You didn't have to get these for us, you know. You fixed my car. The pink roses you gave us. You bringing Sadie here yourself too, risking your safety. I have no words," she told him still with tears running down her face. "Why would you do all this for me and my little girl? You hardly know me."

He moved his hands off her back and cupped her face. He wanted to tell her that he was falling for her but he figured that it would freak her out. The only thing he could say to her was, "Because you and Emmalynn gave me something today to."

She shook her head at him and said, "What could we have given you? You're the most powerful man in the world. What could we have given you that you didn't already have?"

"You both made me feel normal and that I'm not the President. You both make me feel like I am just 'Fiz," causing Olivia to laugh, because that is what Emmalynn calls him.

She gradually pulled herself out of his arms and jumped off the counter. Fitz immediately wanted her back in them again. In fact he never wanted to let her go. She motioned for him to come over to the kitchen island and he told her everything he needed to make pancakes. He threw them together fairly quickly and she turned the grill on.

Once the pancakes were made, they both ate at her kitchen island. She teased him that his pancakes were great but her "pumpkin" ones were better. He smiled back at her and told her he would love try them one day. She smiled back at him and said "We'll see." Not too much was said after that but they did swap stories about Cyrus. But the things that were not being said between them were enough.

Fitz then helped her clean up and they went into the living room. She looked at him and the time. It was almost midnight. She had lost the track of him since Emmalynn went to bed. "It's getting late. You should probably get going."

He walked over and grabbed his jacket off the chair. He turned to her before he put it on. _"One Minute,"_ he asked her in a pleading voice.

"_One Minute,"_ she said back motioning him to sit on the couch. He sat down and outstretched his arm, hoping against all odds that she would sit with him, so he could hold her.

Fitz raised his eyebrows, remembering what Emmalynn said earlier. "I don't have _coo-wee's"_ you know," causing Olivia to shake her head at him and snicker. She then looked over at the piano to Emmalynn's baptism photo. She glanced back at Fitz who was watching her suspiciously.

"Olivia?"

"One sec," she said and walked over to grab the picture and brought it back with her. She looked down at Fitz, then she graced the marine's face. She smiled sadly and sat down next to him. She knew he wanted to know about Emmy's dad but could she tell him. Something told him that she could trust him, but could she trust herself.

Fitz sensing her anguish, scooted closer to her, turning his body so that he could face her. "You don't have to tell me anything. It's okay," he whispered.

She placed the photo down in her lap, and could feel her eyes beginning to water. "Emmalynn was six weeks old when this was taken at her baptism. This _is _when her and Dad and I were happy, before," she stopped.

"Before," Fitz tenderly questioned, encouraging her to go on, if she was able to. He slid his hand on top of hers, that was holding onto the photo.

"Before he deployed to Afghanistan. We had her baptized the day before he left so he could see her, and be with her and I. She was his everything. Her and I both _were_. We were supposed to get married after his tour was over." She could feel herself starting to shake. Fitz placed his hand on her back moving it up and down. His touch was calming her to continue.

"Hey it's okay. You don't have to say anything else Livy. It's fine," he told her in the sweetest voice in the world.

She looked at him. Her brown eyes, looking into his blue calm ones. "No, I know you're wondering where he is now aren't you. I know you've been wanting to ask me about him since you heard me sing _Amazing Grace_ to Ella and the kids. I know you almost came after me when you saw me take off after I finished the song."

"I did but Cy told me that you were okay. That you needed space."

"Yes, but," she stopped "I know you want to know why he's not with us now."

"Liv," he said feeling her pain.

Then with tears coming out of her eyes she uttered, "Emmalynn's dad isn't with us because he was….because he d…he was kil…" She placed her hand over her mouth almost unable to say the words to him. She starting shaking her head "back and forth" unwilling to believe still that he was gone.

Fitz knew it an instant what she couldn't say. Emmalynn's father was killed in Afghanistan. He just knew that what's happened without her having to tell him. "I'm so sorry," he told her, with tears beginning to form. She nodded her head and slid herself over to him, into his arm, and laid her back against it. She felt him place his head down on top of her own, with their eyes looking at each other.

She turned her body, slid her arm underneath his back, and threw her other arm over his chest, draping is lazily across his stomach, reaching the other side of his rib cage. She felt him let out a breath. He brought his other arm around her to pull her closer to him. His other arm then rested on her back, assisting him and pulling her into his chest, telling her with his arms that she was going to be okay. That he was going to there for her and Emmalynn.

"He left us all alone. He left me alone to raise our little girl," she whimpered out, into his sweater. He could hear her squeaks and could feel his own heart breaking for her. He just wanted to take all her pain away and shield her and Emmalynn from harm. He would do anything to protect them. She nuzzled her face into his chest and breathed him in.

"It's okay," Fitz told her, "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You have me. You and Emmalynn will _always _have me. Okay?" The implications of these words scared her and comforted her at the same time. They had only just met but he was making her feel the safest she's felt in a long time.

Olivia looked up and saw Fitz gazing down at her. She smiled through her tears, and shook her head 'yes." No one said a word after that. They both closed their eyes, not caring about the time, place or what was happening around them. Each breathed in sync, knowing that this is where they were supposed to be, together. Their breathing slowed down and both their bodies relaxed completely.

Then they both heard, "Mummy, wake up."

Olivia and opened her eyes, not realizing where she was or the time. "Hey Em, why are you awake honey? Are you okay?"

"Yes Mumma. Why Fiz here? The sun is awake."

Olivia then lifted her head up, and saw Fitz looking at her awake now. They looked outside, still holding onto the other, but sitting up. She smirked at him and both let out a silly laugh.

He reached and touched her face. "Morning," Fitz told her, winking at her. She snuggled into his hand, letting his touch making her melt again.

"Morning," Olivia told him back. Then it registered what she just said. "MORNING!"

Her eyes widened, and Olivia gasped for air. She looked at the clock. Olivia saw the time, turned to him and said to in shock **"Twenty- Three People **_**!"**_

_**/**_

**HOLY FITZ and 23 People is right! Yes I just left you there. I am so mean. I truly hope you enjoyed this LONG chapter. IT's my longest to date. I started writing and couldn't stop. But I hope you didn't cry too much at the end about Emmy's dad. I actually cried when I wrote it. My heart aches for her and to see Fitz be there for her is amazing. And for her to let him, whoa. But anymore info on WHO he is will have to wait. And she hasn't said "Fitz" yet either. Sorry pumpkins…not yet. **

**Anywho, Fitz used his "superpowers" in making pancakes and to top it off he spent the night. They didn't intend for that to happen but I'm writing this so oh well. Holy Mother of God! **

**The next chapter will be fun…promise. Oh and will Miss Emmy spill the beans to anyone that "Fiz" spent the night. Read on and see.**

**Leave me pumpkin seeds cuz they make me smile and do the "pumpkin" dance. The more reviews I get the happier I am. They truly make my writing worth wild. **

**Peace, Pumpkins and Peaches….Me's**


	7. SleepOverGate, and DomesticationGate

**Hello my Precious Pumpkins. Here is your next chapter. Happy #ScandalSummerThursday. I hope you enjoy and be prepared for some OFF THE CHARTS hotness in here. You may have to fan yourself by the end. **

**And how does our beloved pretend POTUS get out of Liv's place? Read on and leave me plenty of #PumpkinSeeds. Me's ;-)**

**/**

**Chapter7: #SleepOverGate, #DomesticationGate, and #OneMinuteGate**

**#SleepOverGate**

"You have me. You and Emmalynn will always have me," was the last thing Olivia remembered hearing. She closed her eyes and focused only on this wonderful man's breathing who was holding her in his arms. She had only met President Fitzgerald Grant that day and the solace and peace she found within his arms was like nothing she's ever experienced before in her life.

Of course she's been hugged, kissed, by a man before. But none of it felt this right or this good. She nuzzled her head into his chest, and listened to his heart beating. Each beat was calling out to her, calming her fears, and bringing her closer to him. She focused on its "thumping" sound, intently. The strength behind it's sound was remarkable.

She felt his arms wrap around her and pull her closer into him. He began to rub her back up and down causing her to want to be held by him even more. To be honest with herself, she didn't want him to let her go. As she felt her body begin to relax probably for the first time in almost three years. She felt Fitz let out a breath, along with her. They were now breathing at the same time. Something oddly strange but she liked it.

Fitz then himself began to close his own eyes and could feel his own body respond to her in ways he did not know where possible. In all his time with Mellie, and when he was dating others, none of it felt like this. Olivia felt so perfect in his arms. She was tiny, and at times seemed fragile. Then at others, she was a hurricane ready to take down whomever was in her way.

But after what she confided in him about Emmalynn's dad, his heart ached for her in such a way. All he wanted to do was shield her from harm forever. He wanted to protect her, and keep her safe. She had gone through so much, her and Emmalynn both. With all of his "powers" he wished with fiber of his being, he could take all her heartache away. He never wanted her to be any further than arm's reach.

He didn't believe in soul mates, and love at first sight, but it would seem that the "Man upstairs" thinks differently. He thought back to their initial meeting earlier that day, when their eyes first met. He smiled inwardly, and just pulled her body into his even tighter. The fire and passion he saw in her eyes when she was challenging him about changing her tire, and not getting dirty, made him feel alive for the first time in his life.

Then how she gave the secret service a hard time without batting an eyelash, embarrassing him the process, which he knows she enjoyed. Of course he would never forget how she put none other than Cyrus Rutherford Beene in his place, then his soon to be ex wife in their places. Olivia Pope, is not just any woman, he began to realize. She's everything he's been searching for.

He felt himself get out another deep breath. Her touch, soothed him in ways he didn't think were possible in his lifetime. She focused him, challenged him all with the simplest grace of her hand against his own, or just being close to her. Olivia sees him, the real him. This incredible woman, who's he known for less than 24 hours, has made him feel normal. He placed his head on top of her own, and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was sound asleep.

/

"Mummy, wake up." Fitz and Olivia heard. She opened her eyes thinking it was still in the middle of the night. Sometimes Emmy wakes up and comes into bed with her.

Olivia opens her eyes and sees her precious daughter looking at her. "Hey Em, why are you out awake honey? Are you okay?" She asked her this not realizing where she had slept all night.

The little girl responded, "Yes Mumma. Why Fiz here? The sun is awake."

Olivia then turned her head towards the window and then saw Fitz looking at her now. They both looked outside, but still holding onto each other. She then looked at him, and he turned his face and smirked at him and both got the giggles.

Fitz reached over and graced her face with his open hand. God she looked beautiful in the morning. This was something he could get used to seeing every morning. As almost on instinct, she rubbed her face into his hand. It was so comforting and soothing. They looked at each other for another minute before he said to her, "Morning."

"Morning," she said back to him. Then it just registered, what she just said to him. "MORNING!"

Her eyes got huge and she squealed out a huge gasp of air. Her heart started to race, when she looked at the clock. They fell asleep on the couch. How could this have happened? She barely knows him, and he just slept over her house.

"Olivia?" Fitz asked her, in a totally calm voice.

"_23 people!"_

"_What?_"

"23 people will realize if you are not in the Oval silly. Twenty three hard working Americans will be looking for the President of the United States, and have no idea where you are. Oh my god, how did this happen? This was not supposed to happen?"

She leaped off the sofa, so fast that it startled Fitz and Emmalynn. Emmalynn crawled into his lap and both watched Olivia pace in circles around the coffee table.

"Em, does your mom do this all the time?" Fitz asked the little girl.

"Yup. If she's freaked out." Emmalynn answered him.

"Oh," Fitz said back. Olivia was walking back and forth so fast that Fitz had a hard time not getting dizzy.

He heard her say, "The Leader of the Free World slept over my house. He slept on my sofa with me! Holy crap! This was not supposed to happen." She kept repeating his over and over again with each 'lap' she made around the coffee table. Fitz was sure she was running her own INDY 500 race, she'd win.

Fitz knew he needed to do something to calm her down. He got Emmalynn off his lap, and went to stand in front of her. She was going so fast now, that she didn't even realize he stood up. She turned and then he was right behind her, she walked right into him, knocking them both in a chair. She fell right on top of him.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." Olivia said in a louder voice. Now she knocked him over. How embarrassing she thought.

"For what Olivia," he asked her. "Me spending the night, or just knocking me over." Fitz was trying to make light of the situation, even though him being there all night obviously was not, but he needed her to see that everything was going to be fine.

"Crap!" Now she was freaking out even more. She struggled to get out of his arms, and when she attempted to stand up, Fitz pulled her back into his lap. She wasn't getting away from him that easy. He needed her to calm down.

"Mummy, bad word," Emmalynn said. "You sit on Fitz like that for time out."

Olivia turned and looked at her daughter, still in a state of shock. "What?" Then she turned and looked at Fitz and said "Oh Sh…"

"Mummy don't say it." Emmalynn said to her. "Calm down Mummy, breathe."

The little girl got off the other sofa and walked up to her mom. Emmalynn took Liv's hands and rubbed her little fingers on them. "Mummy, breathe. No more circles."

Fitz smiled and as he holding on to her, he began to rub her back. Olivia looked at Fitz then her daughter. How could she have fallen asleep like that? How did he fall asleep with her? They weren't holding each other that long were they? It wasn't only supposed to be a minute. One minute, just turned into all night.

Emmalynn sensing her mom was thinking too much again said to her, "Mummy, clear head out. Fiz make it better right?"

Olivia swallowed hard and then turned to Fitz. When her eyes finally locked onto his own, her breathing immediately slowed, and her heart rate lessened. Fitz leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers. The moment skin on skin contact was made, she let out a breath she did not know she was holding in.

Fitz then took a chance and lifted her shirt up and placed his hand finally on back. Her skin was softer than he thought possible. She immediately saw his facial expression change, as did his touch. He ran his hand up and down her back, enjoying the feel of her skin underneath his hand. It was smooth, silky, and he didn't want to stop.

She pulled away, and touched his face. His hand on her back, felt so good that she didn't want him to stop anytime soon either. But she knew he had to, because she had to go into gladiator mode and get him out of her apartment undetected.

Fitz finally said to her, in a lower voice tone. "I fix Mummy, Em. I think she's better now. Right Liv?"

"Ah huh," was all Olivia could manage out.

"You okay?" Fitz asked her.

"I am now thanks to you and Emmy. What happened? You were NOT supposed to sleep over Mr. President."

Fitz smiled at her. "Mr. President, seriously Liv. Geez. I spent the night. I think we're past the formal name calling by now don't you?"

Olivia just looked at him. Fitz then continued. "Yes Liv, I know that. But you just felt so perfect in my arms, that I closed my eyes with you for moment and next thing you know Emmalynn is waking us up. It's okay. My agents will get me out of here," trying to making light of the situation.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked him. Why wasn't he freaking out?

"You. This. Us," he finally said. "Last night Livy, was the best night's sleep I've ever had. Last night was the best night of my life, thanks to you."

She bit her lip and just stared at him. He reached over and kissed her forehead. His lips were soft, sensual, and before he pulled away from her, he lingered there a moment, not wanting to break contact. He felt her breath hitch and become labored. The way he looked into her eyes, was something she didn't think was possible. In his eyes she saw, love, adoration, and want that didn't seem like it was a reality.

Olivia uttered in a soft voice, "What was that for?"

"Being you, and fixing me. Apparently I didn't know I needed to be fixed until I met you. I feel like I can take on the world now."

She nodded her head at him. She swallowed hard, and said "Never mind the world, I have to figure out a way to get you out of here. Oh, by the way where are your agents?" Olivia then got up and walked over to the door.

"You, Lover Boy and Blink-en, come here now." Tom and Mitch stepped into her apartment. She closed the door and Fitz then stood up. "Can you two explain to me how come you didn't come inside last night and try to get your boss out of my house?"

Mitch spoke first. He didn't seem as an intimated as Tom did. "Ma'am, we did try to wake both you and President Grant up."

Fitz walked up to him. "You did?"

"Yes Sir," Mitch answered him. "But no matter what he tried, you wouldn't wake up. We even shook you Sir and tried to pull your arms off of Miss Pope."

"You did," Olivia said this time. "How come you couldn't get him to let me go or wake up?"

"We tried Ma'am," Tom finally said. "The more we tried to get the President to release you, the tighter his grasp on you became. We even tried to pull you away, but you nuzzled into him just as much. You both were like those magnetized teddy bears you can find on Valentine's day. There was no way we could budge either one of you."

Fitz had no idea any of that happened. He looked at Olivia who stumbled back and leaned against her couch, running her hands through her hair.

Fitz then said, "You mean to tell me that my secret service detail could not get me to let go of Olivia last night in my sleep. Both of you attempted to pull my arms away, and neither one of you could do so."

"Yes Sir," Tom and Mitch said at the same time. "We each even took one arm, and we couldn't get you to let go of Miss Pope, or her you. Both of us tried Sir. We're sorry Sir."

Fitz walked up to them and said, "I'm sorry guys I don't remember any of that."

"We didn't think you would Sir. Both of you were sleeping so soundly too. In all our years of guarding you Sir, we've never seen you sleep like that."

Fitz smiled at turned to face Olivia who by now was standing by the window. "Guys give us a minute okay."

"Sir, we went back to the White House and got you a suit to change into. We have about an hour to get you back before the press shows up and Mr. Beene arrives." Tom said to him. Tom placed his suit, tie, and everything else on a chair.

"Thank you both. Tell the agents I'll be ready in about 30-40 minutes." Fitz said.

"Yes Mr. President." Tom and Mitch said as they both stepped outside.

/

**#DomesticationGate…**

Olivia heard the door close, and it was just Fitz, her and Emmalynn now. Fitz gave Emmalynn a hug asked her to sit on the sofa for a minute. The little girl agreed and sat and waited.

He walked over to Olivia, and grabbed both her hands. "Hey," he told her.

"Hey, yourself." She told him back. Olivia then turned and saw Emmalynn watching them. "Emmy honey, how about you go the kitchen and get everything we need for breakfast okay. I'll be right there. Abby put stuff on the bottom shelf for you in pantry okay."

"Fiz come too?" Emmalynn asked.

"Yes honey. He will come too. But he has to go back to the White House soon okay. He has to go to work."

Emmalynn walked over and asked Fitz. "You see the mean lady again?"

Fitz bent down and told her. "I hope not honey. But don't worry. I'll use my Prince Charming powers on her okay."

"Okay," Emmalynn said and kissed Fitz on the cheek. She then went into the kitchen.

Fitz stood up and told Olivia, "It's going to be okay. You believe me right."

"I do. But what if Cyrus finds out that you spent the night with me. If he finds out, he'll shoot us both." Olivia said to him with her voice raising in pitch and volumes.

"Don't worry about the King of Me. I'll take care of him. He doesn't scare me." Fitz said this to her intently, looking right into her beautiful eyes. "We are going to be fine. You and me, can do this, together."

Fitz reached down and lifted her chin up so she could look into his eyes. He was trying to tell her so much more without scaring her away from him. They had just met yesterday and the thought of losing her, scared the crap out of him.

She looked up at him and said, "You bet your ass we will be. I've gotta plan to get you out of here undetected."

Fitz had not seen the side of her. "Oh really."

"Mr. President, I am a gladiator in a suit. So let's get you ready, I have a plan. Follow me first." She stuck out her hand and he grabbed onto it. He followed her down the hallway and into _her bedroom._

He stopped dead in his tracks now realizing where he was. He noticed the white comforter, with a black ribbon pattern around it with pillow cases to match. There was a plush rocking chair in the corner, and her carpet was a light green with curtains to match.

He took in a breath and said, "Ummm, why am I in here?"

"_Take off your clothes," _she told him in a straight face.

He turned around so fast and stumbled backwards in shock. She smiled at him, totally enjoying that she just floored the Leader of the Free World. She watched him literally stopped breathing. He contorted his face into the strangest facial expression.

"Excuse me?" He asked her, trying not to sound like he was panicking.

"_Take." _She stepped forward. _"OFF." _ Stepping forward again, getting closer. _"Your. Clothes." _Olivia stopped just in front of him making him squirm. Fitz placed his hands in his pockets attempting to hide how attracted he was to her in this very moment.

"Why?" Fitz asked.

"Why do you think?" Olivia said back to him.

"Ummm," he said totally unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Oh for goodness sake get your mind of the gutter." She said nudging him. "I have a shower. So get in it and get clean. You can't enter the White House in same clothes you left in last night. Good grief. Men are always thinking with the wrong head."

Now Fitz let out a huge laugh. "Olivia Pope, you are one incredible woman."

She turned, faced him, with a smile. She then went into her bathroom, and placed a towel out for him to use when he got out. On her way out the door she said to him, 'Oh Mr. President, you haven't seen nothing yet. Now take of your clothes and take a shower."

Two can play at this game. Right when she reached the door, he grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him. "Care to join me? I am an expert at taking showers."

She suppressed a giggle and told him, "In your dreams Fly Boy. Plus I am hungry and I have breakfast to make."

He leaned into her and whispered, "I am hungry to."

She shook her head at him. "Like I said in your dreams."

She walked away from him, and right before she closed the door to her room she heard Fitz say, "Olivia Pope you are going to be the death of me. I am so taking a cold shower."

She closed the door and leaned against it. She walked away telling herself, "Okay all cylinders Livy. Make your phone calls and get this show on the road."

As she walked down the hallway, and started to dial her phone. She made all her arrangements and told the secret service what was going on. Tom and Mitch said okay that there would not be any problems.

She went into the kitchen and saw Emmalynn looking at her favorite book, waiting for her. She told her that she was a good girl, and that Fitz was getting ready to go back to work. They had a little talk about not telling anyone that he slept over, and Emmalynn said okay. Olivia told her it was a special "girl" secret. Emmalynn giggled and Olivia made her breakfast and made sure she left enough left over for Fitz.

/

**#ShowerGate…(sort of)**

Olivia then walked into the living room after Emmalynn had breakfast. She went and got her some clothes and got her dressed up. She decided since they had time to turn on Disney Junior for her to make her morning. Emmalynn asked if Fitz would watch it with her. Olivia told her that she wasn't sure but Emmalynn could ask him.

Olivia then went outside her door and had Tom come inside. She told him to stand down the hallway by the bedrooms because if Abby saw him, she would know right away that Fitz spent the night. Olivia knew Abby, and she would not be able to keep quiet.

About ten minutes later, there was a knock on her door. She opened it and saw her team of gladiators standing there before her. She let in Huck, Abby, Stephen, Quinn and Harrison. Emmalynn saw everyone come inside and ran into everyone's arms. She gave out her kisses to all the gladiators and dragged Quinn and Huck to sit with her on the couch. They all looked at her and could not figure out the men in suits standing out front of her door.

Emmalynn looked at Abby after her hug and said, "Abby, Fiz slept over!"

"Oh My God," Abby cried out. "He freaking slept over. You slept with the…" but Olivia stopped her.

"Abby don't ruin the surprise okay. And no I didn't. We feel asleep on the couch. That is ALL that happened." Olivia told her in front of everyone.

Harrison said to her, "Liv, what is going on. What is up with the 'Men in Black' outside your door? Are you dating some fancy politician that needs our help getting out of here, so his wife won't find out?"

There was some truth in his words. "Harrison it's not what you think. Look all of you sit down and I'll be right back. I have to check on him."

Olivia then walked by the chair and saw Fitz's suit still laid across it. "Oh hell, he's going to need that."

Abby just smiled at her, and didn't say a word. The rest of the team knew something was going on but still didn't realize who was in her house. Before she walked away she told everyone to come up with a tentative game plan to help get her house-guest out undetected. Quinn asked who it was, and Olivia told her to wait a few more minutes and they would all know.

Before she hit her room, she went into the guest room and changed out of her night cloths. Then she realized that her suit for work was in her bedroom closet. "Oh hell." She wrapped her robe around her bra and panties that she had on, and walked out the door.

Olivia then knocked on her bedroom door but heard nothing. "Phew he must still be in the shower. Cool I can drop these off and he'll never know I was in there."

Right when she walked into the room and shut the door, the bathroom door opened and out stepped President Fitzgerald Grant in nothing but a lavender towel wrapped lazily around his waist. Both let out a squeak at the same time, and blushed even more so.

"Mr. President," Olivia got out in a high pitched voice.

He stopped dead in his tracks looking her up and down. There was no way she was just in bathrobe and nothing else. His eyes darted up and down her body, and he watched her get more fidgety by the second. She pulled her robe closer to her body.

"Olivia," he said to her now walking closer to her. "Did you need something?"

She looked him up and down and watched a sexy smirk emerge on his face. The water droplets were cascading down his fine chest. His muscles were sculpted, like he should be a model for GQ. Then she followed the water drops down to his six pack, causing her to almost stop breathing. She was having thoughts of how he would feel pressed against her skin. His arms were large and muscular. She inadvertently licked her lips, with her eyes taking him in. He kept moving closer to her. "Mr. President, I. Um should go?"

She turned to leave still with his suit in her hand but he got a hold of her first. "Isn't that mine."

"What's yours," she whimpered out, unable to turn and face him. He was directly behind her, in a towel, just coming out of her shower. She could smell shampoo and a cinnamon scent. It was her shower jell. She'll never be able to smell that scent and not think of him now. "Dangit, she cursed herself.

"That suit in your possession. Unless you are going to wear it instead," he let his voice trail off. He was getting closer to her now. She could feel his chest behind on her back, moving up and down in labored breaths.

"Oh, sorry, I'll just put it on the bed for you. Then I'll go so you can get dressed." Olivia said but as she began to side step over to the bed, Fitz took his suit out her hand, and placed it on the bed himself. He stepped right back behind her and her breathing became so intense that she could hardly breathe.

He walked forward, and placed his hand on her stomach pulling her into him. His hand on her bare stomach, was causing an ache in her body she had never experienced before. He then reached his other hand and wrapped it around her, outside of her robe. He rested his head on her shoulder.

"Livy, say my name," he whispered in her ear. She could feel his 'need' for her, as his body was pressed up against hers.

She closed her eyes, and leaned her head back against him. "I can't."

He wanted to start kissing her neck. Her neck was calling out to him to be kissed. It was perfect, but he knew the moment he started, it wouldn't stop there.

"Why?" He asked her, pleading with her to say his name. He knew the moment his name came out of her lips it would be no turning back for him, for them. He knew he had to leave. He was still just in a towel, and her in her bath robe, but dang, the sensations that were going through his body right now, were insane. He wanted her. This was a want he's never experienced before. He wanted her to know the affect she has on him.

"I just can't. I'm not ready for what it will mean to both of us when I do. Just hearing you call me 'Livy,' gives me butterflies." She put her hand over her mouth, not believing she just told him that.

"Butterflies, huh," he told her, "Then you know how I feel every time I look into those beyond gorgeous eyes of yours. I could get lost in them, in you forever Livy and not care. With you I am just Fitz. I have never felt that with anyone before."

She shook her head back and forth and tried to pull away from him. "No, I have to go. This can't happen right now. I'm not ready for this. You are not a free man yet."

Fitz turned her around finally to face him. "Look at me."

"I can't."

"Please. I won't do anything unless you want me to. I promise to be a perfect gentleman."

Fitz could hear her stifle back a laugh. She finally opened her eyes to look at him. She knew if she looked down and saw his "deliciousness" again she'd be a goner. "Look my team is out there waiting for both of us. They are going to start to wonder if I don't get out there."

"Liv, tell me you feel this to. Tell me I am not imagining ANY of this. Tell me this is real. Tell me WE are real." He took her hand and placed it on his chest. His skin was so soft, and she could feel his heart pounding. He reached his other hand up, and caressed her face.

The moment his hand touched her face, she closed her eyes and snuggled her face back to his hand. She then opened her eyes, and went with her gut. "I DO."

With those two words 'I do,' she was saying more to him than she could have imagined. Fitz knew it, and so did she. She then told him, "Yes ALL this is real. But you are still going through a divorce, and I am still getting over losing Em's dad. This is real and something tells me no matter what happens, _it's going to be great."_

"_It's going to be great,_ huh." Fitz told her, finally stepping away. She nodded her head and she went into her closet and got out her suit.

"I am going to go in the guest bedroom and change," she then saw him pout, and shook her head at him, and you get dressed. "I can't have you meet my team in my lavender towel."

"I would leave a 'delicious' first impression," he said winking at her.

"You are never going to let me live that down are you."

"Nope, I've never been called 'delicious' before. It's a first for me."

Olivia then walked over and got her outfit out of the closet. She was about to hit the door when she heard him say, "Liv?"

She turned to face him. "Don't go too far, I may need help with my tie."

"You're incorrigible." She then turned and walked out the door. She shut the door and saw Abby standing down the hall staring at her.

Abby dragged her into the room and gave her a hard time, thinking they just had sex. Olivia scolded her and told her no. She left out the part about the towel because then Abby would have something more to mess with her. Abby then left her alone to get dressed.

/

**#OneMinuteGate…**

Olivia emerged from the guest room, the same time Fitz came out of her room. He was dressed in a charcoal grey pin striped suit, with a light blue shirt, and tie that sort of matched. Olivia had on a white sleeveless dress, with a light white sweater over top. They practically ran into each other in her hallway. Each stopped and just looked at each other. She gulped down really hard, and gave him a shy smile, clearly remembering what he was in a few minutes ago.

She began to turn to go down the hall when she heard, "Wait."

She lifted her eyebrows him, waiting to hear what he wanted to say. There was so much said between them already. She braced her back against the wall outside the guest room.

Fitz let out a sigh. He what he wanted to say but what they've shared between them already, it could hurt things. He finally said, _"I'm almost divorced and the President of the United States. I can't."_

"_I know. I don't want you to."_ Olivia told him. She could see that he was struggling to.

"_But, just stand here with me for one minute. Let's not go out there and think or figure out a way to get me out of here. For one minute, we just stand here and I'm not the President and you're not Emmalynn's mom, missing her dad. Just stand her with me. We're just us. For one minute,"_ he walked into her space, _"stand here with me."_

"_One minute,"_ in this moment she could not deny his plea. She knew the moment they entered her living room and her entire team saw WHO slept over her house, they would be running on all cylinders to get him back to the White House unseen. She new time was running out, but in this moment she did not care. She need this 'one minute' with him, to feel normal. For them both to feel normal.

They stood only inches apart from each other, just looking into each other's eyes. Olivia could hear her teams voices, attempting to guess who accidentally spent the night at her house. But the more she looked into Fitz's eyes, she found her herself getting lost in them.

When she first met him his eyes looked blue-grey. But now she saw a sadness and loneliness that was not present before. His eyes were now mostly grey with only hints of blue streaks in them. Fitz was doing his best to hide his longing for her, but he knew she saw right through him and vice versa.

Fitz himself got lost in her eyes the entire minute. The more he looked into them, the more he found himself being pulled into her soul. Her dark-brown eyes were, so perfect. Her huge pupils, were drawing him on like a black hole, that he would not mind getting lost in forever. Then he noticed how the brown glimmered if the light from them just hit them just right coming in from the window.

He took a step into her space, unable to stay away from her. She tried to tell "no" but no words could stop him, or come out of her mouth.

Fitz then reached down and took both her hands in his own. He squeezed her hands in his own and circled his fingers on top of her hands. The touch was light but it was enough to tell her everything she needed to know. She let go of his hands and almost stepped away from him. She stopped and turned back.

She smiled and outstretched her hand for him to take. "You ready to meet my gladiators."

"Ready as I'll ever be," Fitz said as he grabbed her hand. He has met world leaders but why the hell was he so scared to meet her friends. He then whispered to her, as they walked down the hallway, "What's a gladiator?"

"I'll explain it to you in a minute okay."

"Okay." He told her. They walked hand and hand and could hear Stephen, Quinn, and Harrison guessing who spent the night. Abby surprisingly did not say a word.

"Maybe it's that Senator," said Quinn.

"Oh come on," Harrison said, "she was not that into him. He just wanted her for arm candy."

Then they heard Stephen say, "Think people, whom ever she brought us over here for must be big. There is no way this person would have all the 'Men in Black' outside if he wasn't important. They are protecting someone."

"Maybe the White House Chief of Staff spent the night," Abby said trying to keep herself from spilling the beans.

Huck just eyed her. He then told her, "No Abby, that's not possible. He's gay and married to a James Novak."

Quinn said, "Well maybe he's bi now? You know once you go 'Pope' you don't go back."

Fitz just about broke out laughing in the hallway. Olivia shushed him. They were almost there now where her team could see them.

"Quinn," Abby said, "no not possible."

"That's the secret service out there, which only means one thing." Huck said finally.

Olivia and Fitz froze in the hallway, barely breathing. She put her arms out, bracing herself against him. Stephen turned to him and got out, "What do you mean that's the secret service? How the hell do you know that?"

"Because the suits they are wearing are in dark in color. The ear pieces they are wearing are ones only issued for those on POTUS detail, on a specific frequency. Plus the black car out front had government plates on it. That plate, is only listed to the White House."

Fitz told Olivia, "Shit he's good."

She nodded at him. "Huck there is no way President Fitzgerald Grant spent the night here with Liv and Emmy. Dude, that's just insane. She's never met the guy." Harrison spoke this time.

Just then Olivia stepped out from the hallway. "Liv, who the hell is back there" Stephen asked her. "Who are we helping sneak out of here?"

"Well it's a long story. But I did met Ella's godfather yesterday." She said. Abby was smiling.

"Come on Liv." Harrison said, "We've got your back but who the hell are you hiding back there? Huck is positive that's the Secret Service out there, and you have the President of the United States here. That is not possible."

She reached out her hand, and her team saw a masculine hand take it. "Good Morning everyone," Fitz said still holding onto Olivia's hand. Abby looked down and smiled.

Emmalynn ran up to him, yelling "FIZ!" He scooped her up, and brought Olivia in closer to him.

"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Her team yelled in unison.

/

**Well my sweet loves I leave you here, in this place. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and it's "McSteamy" shower scene I gave you. I couldn't resist and trust me my heart was pounding when I was writing it. I wanted more to happen but you know me…it will happen when I'm ready for it to. But picturing TG in a lavender towel was SO worth it. I know this summer hiatus is rough on us all, but I hope I made your day just a little bit hotter and brighter. ;-)**

**So now her team knows WHO spent the night. How are they going to get Fitz out of there without being seen? Her gladiators are the best, so they'll handle it. And if Cyrus finds out, (not saying he will) you know it will be EPIC. And will Mellie discover his sleep over?**

**This is a different Fitz for me to write. He's already telling her how much she's changed him, but I feel Olivia needs to hear it so they can move forward. Emmalynn's dad has still a hold on her heart, but Fitz is wiggling his way in there, whether she realizes it or not. His "freedom" from the Mean Lady is coming too. Hopefully in the next chapter.**

**Happy #SummerScandalThursday. Leave me "Pumpkin Seeds" cuz they make me smile.**

**Peace, Pumpkins and Peaches….Me's**


End file.
